DateNight
by SindeyOGrady
Summary: This is a STE and Brendan love story. I dont own any of the charchter they belong to Hollyoaks.
1. Part 1

Date-Night

Chapter 1

Cheryl Brady cheerfully trotted down the stairs, going into the kitchen to make a jam sandwich for her, Brendan and Lindsey. "Why you so happy chez, got a date" Lindsey winked, smiling. "Not me" Cheryl looked at Brendan who was reading the newspaper, making a face at an article about the queen, who he abominates. "Oh, Brendan's got a date" Lindsey teased. "Who?" Lindsey looked at Cheryl, knowing Brendan wouldn't tell. "Wee Ste" Cheryl replied, smiling. "Ooh, well Brendan you cant wear that" Lindsey then signed. "What about Doug?" Lindsey asked, suddenly worried for the poor lad's state of mind, it was only last Friday when he was in bits, crying to her about suicide. "Forget about him" Cheryl wasn't aware of Doug's despair. "Chez, he was in bits last week, telling me that he attempted suicide at Christmas" Lindsey instantly got out her mobile phone. "Poor Douglass" Brendan grunted, turning over the page. "Poor Douglass indeed!" Lindsey outburst shocked her and Brendan. "Linds, my brother has a chance of happiness with Ste" Cheryl was being selfish but she loved her brother more then herself. "Yeah and so did Doug" Lindsey looked at Brendan, who had his head in the newspaper. Lindsey signed; it was two against one, so she placed her phone back in her pocket. Cheryl walked over with three sandwiches, placing them next to Brendan and Lindsey. Brendan placed the newspaper on the table, picking up his sandwich and gobbling it all up. "Where are you going?" Lindsey asked him. "The fish and steak place" Brendan replied. "Great, what are you going to wear?" Lindsey asked again, she didn't mean to pry but she cared about Doug. "This" he grunted, picking up his newspapers again. "Brendan, you can't wear that, Ste will be making an effort" Cheryl groaned. "Steven doesn't need to" he was secretly hoping he would though. "Oh please, Ste cares a lot about his appearance unlike you" Lindsey chuckled at that. "I will get changed I was messing" Brendan scoffed, why dose Lindsey know how to make him feel bad about things as little as clothing. "Oh yeah, what time you going anyway?" Lindsey was prying again. Cheryl was aware of this. "Leave him alone Linds" Cheryl pestered. "About 7" Brendan replied. "Well good luck" Lindsey stayed silent after that. A knock on the door, startled them. Brendan was quite surprised, he got up, to open the door, and it was Steven.

"Steven" Brendan grunted, Lindsey and Cheryl looked over like eagles. "Hi" Ste wasn't expecting Lindsey and Cheryl to be here. "What is it?" Brendan asked him. "I just came round to warn you" Ste grunted, sliding his hand against the door. "Warn me about what?" Brendan asked, chuckling, Steven warning him, he never heard anything so ridiculous. "If you leave me on my own like last time, then were over for good" Ste was referring to the date of December 2010 and how he left him and went of to Ireland. "Oh, about that" Brendan was cut of by Ste. "I mean it!" Ste raised his voice, making Cheryl lean her head, to see him more clearly. "Yes alright" Brendan whispered, like it was big secret. "Well I will you see later" Ste looked at Cheryl. "Bye Ste" Cheryl said, looking, feeling stupid, like she hadn't known him for more then 4 years, she didn't need to spy. It was just a shock though, to see her 33 year old brother going out with the 18 year old lad she met 4 years ago, who is now 22. It didn't happen everyday. She still remembered when Brendan first laid his eyes on sweet, fragile and young Ste Hay; she secretly always knew Brendan was gay. All those times he and Vinnie went round the back to have what he called them staff meetings. How he was really drawn to Macca, his ex wife Eileen's nephew, Declan, Patrick's cousin. How he always took him on holidays, mini breaks, how he always said it was because he was working too hard, he never done that for her other nephews Richard and Frank. Cheryl signed. Oh, how could she forget the bus driver Tim, he always got on his bus even though it was more expensive, he said it was because he wanted to get rid of loose change. How many others boyfriends did he have, Cheryl thought, thinking about anybody else who she might have missed Even though she was still angry about how many missed years she had with her brother, he loved Ste, she knew that. He came out for him, he went back to Ste, and he never went back to the others. Not even once. "Brendan, you love him" Cheryl looked at Brendan, looking into his eyes. "Yes" is all he said, before going up the stairs, to comb his moustache. Brendan was worried about his and Stevens date; he still wasn't entirely comfortable about him being gay. He was worried about what people would say, think and most of all, what they think of Steven now. He loved Steven more then he loved anybody, more then Vinnie, Macca and Tim. He thought about Douglass, but soon he erased him from his brain.

He heard Cheryl, rushing up the stairs, pushing the door open. "Brendan, Doug left, I seen him get on the bus" Cheryl breathlessly said, huffing and puffing. "Right and I would care because" he chuckled. "With, he left with Ste" Cheryl had a tear in her eye. "What!" Brendan put down the comb and rushed out. "He is coming back though" he was in panic. "I don't know he had a suitcase" Cheryl cried. Brendan just froze and started crying. "Oh Bren" Cheryl said more calm. Brendan got out his mobile and came across Stevens's name. Clicking phone. It started ringing. "Pick up!" Brendan shouted, impatiently. _"Brendan" Ste answered. "Steven, come back, I love you" he cried. "I will, I'm just saying goodbye to Doug, he is going back to America, how do you know anyway" he sounded annoyed. "Cheryl" he answered. "Look, I got to go, Doug's getting on the plane, now, love you too" Ste put the phone down. _Brendan signed in relief. "Its Okay, he is just saying bye to Doug" Brendan smiled. He then calmed down, that made him realize how much he doesn't want to lose Steven again. Cheryl was relieved as well, she liked Ste. "Brendan, doesn't that mean you own Carter and Hay, fully?" Cheryl asked. "Yeah, I guess it dose" he smiled at that. He likes to be in power, control because his dad always says men should be in power, he wanted to be a man, a real man. His dad was named John Brady, his grandfather Charles Brady, and finally his great grandfather called Brendan Brady; he was named after his great grandfather because he was a good man, unfortunately Brendan never got to meet him himself, Charles was actually a good man too, but he died when Brendan was only five, he got stabbed well protecting Brendan and John, from some gangster John got involved in, that's partly why Brendan's so messed up. John however was not a good man. He was homophobic, racist, sexist and a thug. The worst of the worst. Brendan's mother Eve Newton was just 12 when she had him, John was 22. Eve is only 45 at the minute. Brendan decides to tell Steven all about his life tonight, and then see how much Steven loves him.

Chapter 2

It was a couple of hours later. In the Hay- Barnes house hold. There were three very excited people. One was not however. "Daddy, you should wear your tie, cause BB is dead rich" Leah called him BB, because she couldn't say Brendan yet. "Barbie is not rich" Lucas called him Barbie, because he can't say Brendan either. "Yeah I know" Steven looked at Leah. Leah smiled. Ste put his tie on. Amy was in the doorway, with her arms crossed. "What about Doug?" Amy asked, she didn't like Brendan at all. "I said bye to him before he went back to America" Ste said, that wasn't what she meant. "What so, as soon as Brendan comes along, you drop everybody else?" Amy couldn't say too much in front of the kids. "No!" Ste went into the bathroom to comb his hair. Amy followed. "He is just going to trick you again" Amy signed. "Ste, did I come back to you? Eh, would you of wanted me to?" Amy asked, knowing Ste, the answer would be no. "What? So you're basically saying Brendan doesn't deserve love or anything, because Amy I love him and if you can't deal with that, then maybe I should move out" Ste struck up for Brendan, nobody ever done that for him before. If only he was there to see. "See this is what I mean! Dropping everybody for him, is he really worth that, is he?" Amy raised her voice forgetting the kids for a second. She then cleared her throat. "Yeah" is all Ste said, before leaving, he hugged Leah and Lucas. It was almost like a big screen in a movie where the solider leaves for war like in Atonement or Dear John. It was though, in a way. Leaving his peaceful, normal life for a whirlpool of adventures. Some good, some bad. "Bye kids, I will see you later, yeah" Ste smiled, before leaving. He was taking a big leap of faith for Brendan; he had two choices either Brendan or Doug. He chose Brendan, he always would.

He was nervous, as he climbed the stairs. He saw Texas, outside crying. "Tex" Ste started. "You look nice, going out, oh yeah you are with Brendan" Texas said that with a bit more control in her voice. "Texas, what's up?" Ste asked, feeling stupid it was obvious was it was. "Doug left, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye" Texas sniffed. Ste groaned. "Will you all leave Brendan alone!" Ste shouted, kicking the wall. "Sorry, I didn't realize how much Brendan doesn't deserve it" Texas laughed. "Just go in" he groaned, going towards his door. He was still nervous but had butterflies in his stomach. Brendan answered as expected. "Steven" Brendan smiled. Ste smiled back. "Want to get going then?" he asked, he couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah, you driving?" he asked, Brendan locked the door. "Yep" he went over to the car. He walked past a distraught Texas. Texas went back inside. Leanne, Dennis and Riley were all waiting. "Well, where are they going?" Leanne was the first to speak. "I forgot to ask, sorry" Texas bit her top lip. "Come on, I drive" Leanne rushed out, all 4 people behind her. Dennis in the front. Texas and Riley in the back, Leanne driving. They planned to make their lives a living nightmare. For Doug. Little did they know, Doug gave Ste his blessing, before leaving. Leanne switched the radio on, Emilie Sandres song my kind of love was beaming through the car. In the car in front. Steven was overly excited. "Where we going?" he asked exactly. "Surprise" Brendan smiled. "Turn the pop of will ya?" Brendan looked behind him. So he switched some Amy Lee on. "This is depressing" Ste smiled though. "I'm depressing" Brendan replied. Brendan just looked at Steven, not paying attention to the road. "Brendan, the road" Ste smiled. "I can freestyle" Brendan made Steven laugh. Leanne honked, making them all burst out laughing. Brendan honked back. That shut them up. "How was Amy?" Brendan asked, putting his eyes back to the road. "Not happy, but she come round" Ste needed to be honest. "Yeah well Lindsey isn't happy, Cheryl, Joel and Walker are fine though" Brendan needed to be honest too. "Who's Walker?" Ste asked him. Brendan took one big breath. "I met him in youths offenders, when I was a kid, about 15, nothing happened honestly, we just were very good friends, no scrap that, we were just excellent roommates, he's back now and I want him to stay because I miss having somebody to be up ageist, now Foxy and Silais are gone" Brendan signed. At least he has been honest. Steven put his hand on his knee. "Your weird but I honestly wouldn't have you anyway" Ste smiled. "Ta" Brendan stopped the car, outside the fish and steak place. "Oh, right I like it" Ste smiled. "Good" Brendan got out, shutting the door. Steven tried to open the door. "Brendan! You got child locks on!" Ste groaned. Brendan opened the door up. "Better to be safe, then gutted" Brendan chuckled. "Yeah, well what if I wanted to get out" Ste was suddenly annoyed. "Steven, don't be silly, I would of let you out, but you were so happy" Brendan signed, why did he have to put those child locks on? "Okay, right" Ste signed. "Sorry, I just don't want it to be like last time, the controlling and the power" Ste looked down, feeling stupid. "Its fine, most people feel nervous around me" Brendan said, leading him in. Leanne, Texas, Dennis and Riley, sneaking behind them. Brendan locked the door. Ste walked in. "This is dead posh, this" Ste smiled, looking around. "Yes, a table for two please" Brendan went to the counter. The man at the counter looked at them funny. "Two" he said in an Italian accent. "Yes" Brendan was annoyed. This is exactly why he never came out in the first place, people like him. "Okay" he led them to an empty table. "Okay" he went back to the counter. "Creep" Brendan was feeling uncomfortable now. "Want anything?" he asked Steven.

"Brendan, stop it!" Steven was aware that he was clinching his first at the Italian. "He's mocking us Steven" Brendan banged the table, making people stare. "Stop bringing attention on yourself" Ste looked around at the prying eyes. "Enjoying the show!" Brendan screeched at everyone. Texas, Leanne, Dennis and Riley were looking over, from the bar, out of sight. "I'm going" Ste put the menu back on the table and went to leave. "No!" Brendan grabbed his arm. "Stop it, your hurting me" Ste cried out in pain. Brendan let go. "Sorry, please Steven" Brendan put his head in his hands. "Brendan, stop it!" Ste shouted. "You're making a fool out of yourself" Ste looked around, people looking and pointing. "Brendan" Ste started. "What!" he shouted at the Italian. Ste signed and walked out. Brendan chasing him out. He grabbed his arm again. "Please, I love you Steven" Brendan cried. "You need help" Ste went to leave again. Brendan just stood there and cried. "Brendan" Ste went over, and hesitated then pressed his lips on Brendan's. They kissed for about 5 minutes. "I love you" Ste breathed. "What do you think your doing!" an angry man growled. It was John, Brendan's dad. Ste looked behind them. "Dad" Brendan grabbed Steven, pulling him by his side. "What the hell do you think your doing, kissing this poof!" he was referring to Ste. "he isn't a poof" Brendan was scared. "Okay then he is a queer" he giggled. "No he isn't" Brendan for once, was fighting back his dad. "Are you sticking up for this queer!" he went over to Brendan, punching his lights out. Brendan tried to fight back, it was no use he was much stronger. Ste tried to grab John of him. "Get of him!" Ste felt more helpless every time John pushed him back. "Help!" he screeched at Leanne, Texas, Riley and Dennis who were just standing there. "Phone the ambulance, Leanne" Dennis looked at Leanne. "No" Leanne got in her car. "Come on, lets go" Leanne ordered. Texas and Riley reliantly got in the car. Ste looked over, gasping. "Where you think your going, help" Ste looked at Dennis. Dennis mouthed sorry, getting in the car, they drove of. Ste just cried, when he looked at car driving of.

Chapter 3

John got up, from an unconscious Brendan. "See you milkshake" he scoffed, walking of. Ste just sat there crying. He saw Brendan's lifeless body before him. He walked over, sitting beside Brendan. He got out his mobile phone. Dialling 999. _"Hello" the caller answered. "Ambulance please" Ste cried. "Where to" they replied. "Outside the fish and steak place, Hollyoaks" Ste could barley say the words. "What's the problem" they replied. "My boyfriend got beaten up, please come quickly" he was trembling, but felt a bubble of joy, when he said boyfriend. "Okay, we be there" the caller put the phone down. _Back in Hollyoaks there were 4 guilt ridden people. Leanne was very upset. "Why! Why did we have to leave" Leanne was crying. "If he dies, it's out fault" Riley shook his head. "Did you see his face" Texas bit her lip. "We all got blood on our hands" Dennis looked at his hands, and then scoffed. "Doug wouldn't have wanted this" Riley shook his head. "Yeah I know" Texas looked around, looking at pictures of Doug and Riley on the wall from when they were trying to patch up their friendship. "Phone Ste" Riley looked at Texas. "Why?" Texas tearfully asked. "To see how Brendan is" Riley felt so guilty. "Oh of cause, yeah" Texas got out her phone, and came across Stes name. _"Hello" Texas answered to a silent answer. "I'm so sorry, is he okay?" Texas asked, tearfully. No answer. "Ste, please tell me, I'm so sorry, I just thought of Doug and how he felt" Texas was sobbing. Ste put the receiver down. Ste. _ Ste was in the hospital, waiting for news of Brendan. Cheryl was in the doorway. She sat next to him. "What did they say?" Cheryl tearfully asked. Ste stayed silent. "Ste!" Cheryl shouted. No answer. Ste was in shock. "Ste, answer me!" Cheryl was shaking him. Lindsey sees her. "Cheryl! Cant you see, he's in shock!" Lindsey spitefully said. "You're in a hospital, so stop it!" Lindsey was at work, she worked at a nurse.

"Okay, sorry Lindsey, sorry Ste" Cheryl half heartily smiled. "Lindsey, how is he?" Cheryl asked Lindsey. "We don't know anything yet, Cheryl but I will tell you when we do, and lay of Ste" Lindsey whispered the last part. The last time Lindsey and Cheryl were in a hospital like this. It was because of Lindsey's dad Freddy Nolan, who had been beaten up viciously by Cheryl's dad, when Cheryl was just 11. That is how they met. Lindsey and Cheryl started chatting about random stuff like are you going to watch Dirty Dancing? Or Do you like curry? They insanity connected. They been friends even since. Of cause neither never found out the real reason for his beatings. They said he tripped. Brendan however knew better. He knew it was his dad, but said nothing. He just waited quietly in the corner, biting his fingernails. It was kind of silly now, but Lindsey had a little crush on him, she liked him being mysterious. She laughs at it now. Cheryl smiled, thinking about that. A doctor from Brendan's room came with a plain look on her face. Ste looked up. "What it is?" Cheryl asked her. Lindsey looked over, from the office. Walking over. They understood, because it was personal reasons. So they let Lindsey of today. "Well what it is?" Lindsey asked her. "I'm afraid its not very good news, he is breathing normal, however his ribs, legs and arms will not be able to function right ever again, and his scars are untreatable, I'm sorry" she said that all without looking at them. How could you look at somebody you're telling the person they love won't be normal again? "Is his head alright?" Lindsey asked, she was the practical one. "He might be very forgetful, yes" she breathed in and out. "Can we see him?" Cheryl asked. "Yes, but only one person at a time, thank you" she looked at Lindsey. Ste stayed silent the entire time. He loved Brendan and couldn't bear to see him an awful state, couldn't bear to see him powerless. It wasn't him. "Ste, go on, I can't" Cheryl cried. Ste went towards the room, he went into the room. Brendan looked up at him. Ste went over, and sat on the chair next to him. The last time him and Brendan were in a hospital together, Ste hit him with a baseball bat.

Chapter 4

"Brendan, can you hear me?" Ste asked. No answer. Ste held his hand. Brendan could hardly move an inch. He couldn't even wriggle his finger. "Yeah" Brendan muttered under his breath. It was diffluent just to say one word. "You look it" Ste made a reassuring smile. "The nurse said, you can't move very well and you might forget stuff" Ste let tears roll down his face. "Do you remember how you got here?" Ste asked him. "My Dad" he just about mangered to mumble. "Its okay, the nurse said you might forget stuff, you don't, do ya?" Ste asked him. "No, I can't move" he mumbled again. "Or feel" he mumbled a third time. Ste kissed his lips knowing that was the only place he could feel. "You will be alright, she didn't say it would be permit" he tried to cheer him up, but even on normal days, cheering up Brendan was a hard task. "Okay" Brendan shut his blue eyes. Ste smiled, but then frowned. All memories of Terry came flooding back. He remembers when Terry beat his mum Pauline so bad; she had to go to hospital for a week. Stes phone suddenly went of. It was a text from Doug. _Hey how your and Brendan's date go? Its great here, hunks all around x _Ste signed. He missed Doug, but he was just a very good friend to him, Brendan is who he wanted. _Yeah it went great. _He couldn't tell him what really happened. I mean who could? Ste put the phone back in his jacket. Some date this was. But he rather just watch Brendan for a million days then even kisses Doug for a day. "I got you" Ste whispered, not knowing Brendan heard it. Ste signed; if Brendan will be temporally paralyzed then the bedroom department will be temporally closed. Brendan won't like that.

Outside the waiting area. Cheryl was being consoled by Lindsey. "Oh Chez, he be aright, Stes with him now anyway" Lindsey had tears as well. Carmel Valentine was walking down with Michaela and Jacqueline. "Cheryl?" Carmel asked. "What are you doing here?" Michaela asked. "Brendan" Lindsey signed, walking over. "He had an accident, Cheryl's really upset, so try not to say too much" Lindsey looked at Carmel. "Oh, is he all right?" Michaela asked referring to Ste. "Ste I mean" Michaela added. "I don't know" Lindsey honestly replied. "Anyway Carmel, are you aloud out now?" Lindsey asked, hoping a bit of good news. "Yes" Carmel smiled. Jacqueline went over to Cheryl. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, well Michaela, Lindsey and Carmel were talking. "No, Jacqui, I don't know what to do, about the club, the house, my time, his time" Cheryl was panicking. It's hard to believe one person can change somebody's life without even trying. "I can't look after him" Cheryl cried. "Cheryl, look it's not really something I recommend, but maybe he should go in a disability home or whatever for the time being" Jacqui signed. "What you mean, drop him, No!" Cheryl tearfully said. Lindsey went over with Carmel. Carmel peered in the room through the open window. Seeing Ste in their holding Brendan's hand. Carmel went out with Brendan once, even if it was fake. She knew how it felt, to feel powerless. She opened the door. "I got this, don't tell anybody Lindsey, they wont know I was even there" Carmel knew it was one at a time. Lindsey nodded, going back to Cheryl. "Hey, everything all right, how is he?" this was the first time Ste seen Carmel since the accident. Ste looked at her. "I don't know" Ste wouldn't let go of his hand. "Be honest" Carmel sat on the chair next to him. Seeing his bruised face, she touched her bruised face. "I'm sorry" Ste looked at her, keeping his eyes on her to reassure her he doesn't mind looking at her. "Its alright, there's no shame in your looks" Carmel smiled. "I use to go out with him, you remember, when" Carmel was cut of by Ste. "he got Amy involved too and kissed me" he smiled. "Yeah, that, its strange thinking about it now, isn't it? Look Ste my point is Brendan will come to terms to things, look I got to go, only 1 person is allowed in at a time, hey, why don't you come out and let Cheryl see him eh?" Carmel asked, Ste didn't reply. Carmel patted his back. "Okay love" Carmel walked back out. Cheryl looked at her. "Well?" Lindsey asked her. "No he wont budge, you need to tell that Brendan won't want him to stay all the time, at least phone Amy, she put some sense into him" Carmel looked at Michaela, who was Amy's best friend. "Okay" Michaela signed. She came across Amy's name and clicked phone. _"Hi" Amy cheerfully spoke. "Hey, erm there been a accident, Brendan, Ste is with him, but he wont move, were worried, Carm said to ring ya, he got scars and is paralyzed for a bit" Michaela never took a break once. "What you mean, what happened?" Amy asked. "We don't know yet, Ste wont say anything or Brendan, we don't know what happened" Michele didn't really care for Brendan but why would she; he didn't mean anything to her. "Right, I'm coming" Amy hung up. Amy_. Amy. Ally was there next to her. "Well?" he asked, biting his lip. "Brendan there been an accident, Ste won't move, can you take care of Leah and Lucas please" Amy demanded. She didn't think asking him mattered as this point. "Sure, but what happened?" Ally asked again. Not understanding the situation completely. "Ally! I have been over this! Brendan had an accident and Ste wont move!" Amy angry growled. Amy slapped his back. This was so frustrating. She honestly had no ideal what was going on. "Amy! Calm down will ya! Leah and Lucas are asleep" he spitefully replied.

"I know they are my and Stes kids, not yours, in fact I'm ringing my dad" Amy got out her phone. The amount of phone calls caused by Brendan and Ste were unbelievable today. How can somebody who hasn't done anything, cause so many phone calls? "I love those kids Amy, father or not, I will take care of them" Ally replied. Amy ignored him. _"Hey pumpkin what's up?" Mike asked her, like she was a little girl. She was his little girl "Dad, can you look after the kids, there been an accident, with Stes friend" Amy signed; Mike still didn't know Ste was gay. "Unbelievable" Ally muttered under his breath "Yeah sure thing" Mike replied. "Thanks dad, can you come now?" Amy asked, feeling a bit better. "Yeah sure" Mike replied. "Thanks dad" Amy smiled, Mike could tell she was smiling. "Be there now, bye" he put the receiver down. Mike._ Mike smiled. He loves looking after the kids. His grandkids. "Hey" Mike kissed Zoe on the cheek. "Well I got to go, pick up the kids, Stes friend has been in an accident of some sort" Mike signed. "Probably got his head kicked in, Ste always gets involved in that crap" Mike still didn't like Ste, even after al these years. He refused to believe he changed. Zoe nodded. "Probably" Zoe agreed. "Can I come too, I want to say hi to Darren and all them" Zoe smiled. "Yeah sure" he got out his keys. He smiled again. Zoe got in the car, in the front. It was a ford. A blue one. Mikes favioute colour. Zoe switched the radio. You're my favioute waste of time by Owen Paul was playing. Mike scoffed. He hated this song. "So, Mike how is Ste?" Zoe asked. "Fine" he refused to speak about him most of the time. "Oh come Mike, when are you going to let this go?" Zoe crossed her arms. "Let what go? How Ste use to hit my daughter" Mike was furious with him still even after all these years. "He changed, he got a new girlfriend now, Brenda her name is and Ames said she use to hit him, Yes Brenda Brady" Zoe said. "Poor Brenda" Mike chuckled. "Poor Brenda! Poor Ste, you are such an asshole sometimes" Zoe tutted. Amy told them he had a girlfriend called Brenda, not really a good cover up. Since Brenda and Brendan are almost identical names. Mike finally got there and parked outside the house. Zoe looked around, it felt different. "Look, The Loft changed the name" Zoe pointed towards ChezChez. "Mmm" Mike wasn't paying attention. Zoe looked over, all the new faces. Nancy was with Darren. Zoe rushed over. "Hey stranger" Zoe smiled, Nancy squealed hugging her. "Hello indeed" Nancy smiled back.

"So who owns the club now, has Warren finally left?" Zoe asked, smiling still. "Oh yeah, but the club is owned by a new villain now, Brendan Brady, avoid him" Darren joked. "Hmm, Stes new girlfriend is called Brenda Brady, are they related?" Zoe asked. "No, there is no" Nancy gasped. "Oh my god, you don't know, Ste is gay now, and Brendan Brady is his boyfriend" Nancy shook her head. "Sorry" Nancy bit her top lip. "Its fine, I just don't understand why Amy" Zoe signed. "That must be his friend, who got batted" Zoe rushed over back to Mike. Nancy. "Oh do" Darren muttered. They walked of, towards pub The Dog in the pond. It was hard to believe Ste and Brendan were in everybody's life today. Mitizeee and Riley happily swaying, with Bobby in the pram. "Mitz, have you heard about Brendan?" Nancy asked her. "No, why what's happened?" Mitizeee asked Riley gasped. He knew exactly what was going on. "What happened" Riley frantically asked. "I don't know, Zoe said, my friend she said Stes mate been in accident, dose she mean him, I think she might" Nancy shrugged. Riley was breathing heavily. "Riley, are you alright?" Mitizeee asked him. She should be more concerned, Brendan did save her life after all. Riley got out his phone. He dialled Stes number. _"Ste how is Brendan?" Riley asked. No answer. "You can't avoid us forever!" He shouted. Ste. He put the phone down. _He was still with Brendan and wasn't going to leave until he was out. He just sat looking at him, thinking how we got from there to here. Is this his punishment? For killing Danny? Ste thought is this my punishment for attacking Amy and Sarah and all the other crap I done? Warren was right; I'm just a rat boy. But Brendan didn't die like Danny did. He still never understood why Brendan killed Danny. Brendan signed. Thinking about all that too. Thinking is this my punishment for hurting Steven? For lying and scheming? Lying to Cheryl, my sister? Hurting my ex boyfriends? Questions no answers. A message on Stes phone. It was Doug again. _Hey me again, have you did it yet? Somebody asked me for my number, x. _Ste signed. Doug is enjoying himself, and Ste isn't at all enjoying himself. Brendan opened his blue yes. A knock on the door, Ste turned around. It was Amy. "Go on" Brendan mumbled. Ste nodded, kissing his cheek before leaving. He wasn't going to leave him, he just needed to get out of the room, Anyway Cheryl wanted to see him now. Cheryl. "Ste, how is he?" Cheryl asked frantically. No answer. He couldn't answer to anybody but Brendan. "Ste" Cheryl repeated. "Forget it" Cheryl mumbled under breath, going into Brendan's room "I'm sorry" Amy gave him a big bear hug. He let tears roll down his face. "Amy" he cried. He could easily speak to Amy, unlike Cheryl or Lindsey. "What's wrong? Eh" he sat on the chair next to her. "Brendan, he got beaten up" Ste stammered. "By who?" Amy asked. "His dad" he cried.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 5

Amy was walking out of the hospitable. Reeling from Stes exaggerations that Brendan's dad beat him up. "Amy" a voice behind her spoke, she gasped. It was just Michaela. "Hi Chela" Amy smiled. Michaela walked over to her. "So Brendan eh, I'm not surprised though, he is a gangster like 50 cent" Michaela didn't know anything. "Yeah" Amy couldn't say anything. "Eh, you want to come back to my house, watch a DVD with pizza" Michaela smiled. "Oh, I don't know" Amy was cut of by Michaela. "We can watch Sister act" she said, knowing that was Amy's favourite film. "Go on then" Amy giggled, putting her arm under Michele's. She was fun to be around. She texted Mike. _Need a break, can you plz look after kids for tonite, going Chels x. Mike._Mike got out his phone, reading the text message from Amy. He nodded. _Yeah sure flower x, he texted, pressing send._ "Zoe, we got the kids tonight, Amy needs a break, and Ste cant look after them, he's with that boy of his" "He's hardly a boy Mike" Zoe said, sitting next to him, putting her eyes to the TV. "Fine then, a little shit" Mike snarled. "Why do you have to be like that? Mike, Ste loves a man, build a bridge and get the hell over it, well you're at it, don't turn into a troll under the bridge" Zoe tutted. Mike scoffed. "Why are we even together?" he asked her, with fresh tears in his eyes. "Mike, because we love each other" Zoe said. "You went out with my daughter Sarah" he let more tears roll down, sobbing. Zoe wiped tears from her face, sitting up. "I know, its not" Zoe sobbed. "I think we should call it a day" Mike nodded. Zoe nodded back. She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Mike" she got up, going into her room, to pack clothes. Zoe Carpenter was going to go back to Kris Fishers, Elliot Beaver, Kathy Barnes and Dave Colburn. Mike was in the doorway, it was goodbye. "Kathy will make a real meal deal out of this" Mike said, still sobbing. "I don't care, Kris is there so" Zoe said, putting more clothes in her suitcase. "Yeah Kris flipping Fisher, sorry, look I'm going to miss you, but we were never going anywhere, I will move back to Hollyoaks, with Amy and flipping Ste Hay and his new boyfriend probably, happy days" Mike scoffed, he hated Brendan already. "Cheryl's his sister, so you be okay Mike" Zoe smiled. "Yeah" Mike signed. Mike went over, hugging her, holding her tight. He loved her like a dear friend. "Bye Zoe" Mike said. "Bye Mike" she smiled, taking her suitcase. "Tell the kid's auntie Zoe loves them" Zoe wiped another tear. "Yeah I will" Mike grunted.

The Next Day

Leanne walked out into the open, feeling guilty. She looked at chez chez. Expecting Brendan to walk out, with his cheeky grin. Riley on the other side, from the tree expecting the exact same thing. Dennis at Price Slice, looking over, thinking the same thing. Texas, by the tree, thinking the same exact same thing. Frankie, in the shop, was looking. Walking out. "You okay love?" she asks, Dennis, looking at the others, she never seen anything this strange since Kate Bush's song wuething heights, from when she was in her 20s. "Yes" Dennis said with that funny grin. "Just waiting for the club to open" Dennis added. Frankie made a face, looking at the others. "Well you got a long wait, Brendan is ill love" Frankie heard it of Ruby, who heard it of Esther, who heard it of Nancy. It was spreading. Like every secret in Hollyoaks. Frankie signed, going back into the shop. Texas kept going through last night, in her head. The blood, the scream for help and the cries. Looking in the club. Seeing Walker walk out. "Excuse me" Texas said, walking towards him. Walker looked at her, she was the beautiful woman who he ever talked to. Leanne rushed over, then Riley, then Dennis ran over. "What?" Walked asked, looking funny at them. "Is Brendan okay?" Leanne asked. "Why the interest" he asked, he was the most wired person Texas has ever talked to. "Just being friendly" Texas replied, getting chills. "After Douglass?" he asked, testing their patience. "We just wanna know" Dennis crossed his arms, trying to be a gangster. "We want to know like shim shady" Dennis was so embanssing to be around for Leanne. "Look, were just being concerned" Riley added quickly, trying to get him to take them serious, after Dennis and his stenotype act. "You want to know like shim Shady do you?" he asked, looking at Dennis. "Well I dont know who that is" Walked, started to walk away, feeling like shit, how dare they mock him like this. "No, sorry" Dennis grabbed his arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, please, we just want to know what happened" Dennis needed to kiss ass, to get what he wanted. "Go away" Walker groaned, he was getting annoyed now. "FINE! HE IS FINE!" Walker finally gave in. "How fine?" Leanne asked him. "He is paralized, how do you think he is" Walker scoffed, walking of. Leanne let tears roll down her face. "Paralized? No, he cant be, you cant get paralized from getting battered can you?" Riley asks. "You obviously can" Texas wiped away tears. It wasn't because Brendan got hurt, it was because she was partly to blame, for his beatings. If she said stop, then the attacker would of ran away and Brendan wouldn't be so badly bruised. He would just have a few scratches. "That Walker guy gives me the creeps" Leanne commented. "Leanne! Riley what did you tell Mitz, you know cause you almost blown it last night" Dennis asked, he knew he made Mitizeee supsious. "Oh, I just told her Tex knew, cause you were last to see Ste last night, and I was thinking about my mum and India, I,m sorry Tex" he felt guilty for using his dead mother, as an excuse for his mistake. "You said I knew, and mentioned my sister and you dead mother" Texas was disgusted. "I know, but if I didn't, people would know, I might get Bobby taken of me and Mitizeee would of ended it, Tex, Please I couldn't, I couldn't" he was crying uncontrollably now. "Ste knows! Riley do you really think Ste isn't going to mention we left his boyfriend to die, he is gonna tell!" Dennis never been so angry and scared. "We didn't leave him to die, there were a packed restaurant, meters away" Texas fell to the floor in floods of tears. Dennis kneeling beside her, hugging her. Leanne wasn't very happy, she felt sad, that Dennis was this close to Texas,she had feelings for him. So she faked crying, Dennis then rushed of his feet, comforting her, Riley comforting Texas.

Back at the hospitable, tensions were boiling over. Lindsey and Cheryl, still not knowing who attacked Brendan. They were outside the waiting room, talking about it. "Warren is in prison Cheryl, it couldn't of been him" Lindsey was trying to figure it out. "You think he cant escape, he got contracts Lindsey, he wants revenge!" Cheryl punched the seat next to her. "It wasn't Warren, it must of been a random attacker Chez, or someone who Brendan got on the wrong side of, and Jesus, you know how many people have a grudge against him, it be hopeless" Lindsey was very angry, angry of not knowing the truth. Ste was talking to Brendan in the room. "Brendan, we need to tell somebody" he let tears roll down his cheek. "No, leave them out of it and leave him out of it" Brendan knew about Texas, Riley, Leanne and Dennis, Ste told him straight away. He was scared of his dad, now he was even more scared, he was powerless now. He couldn't protect Steven, if he came back. No it was a risk ,he was not taking. In dropping him in, that means a court case and let out on bail. And Cheryl realizing her dad a monster, to must to lose. "No, I dont want Cheryl to know, Steven, come here" he was trying to sweet talk him. "Come gives a kiss, I,m in need" Brendan winked. "No! We need to tell someone" Ste groaned. "No, Steven if you do, then I cant protect you, they let him out on bail and it will wreck Cheryl's world, please Steven, come here" Brendan ordered. Ste did as he was asked to and walked over to him. "Kiss, Kiss" Brendan smiled, Ste placed his lips on Brendan's. "Go on, get some sleep" Brendan smiled. Ste nodded, giving him one last kiss. Ste walked out, a bit more happy. He scoffed. Brendan still satisfies him, even when he is not doing much. His kisses are amazing, even when hes paralized. "Ste, are you okay?" Lindsey asked him. "Yeah, sorry for ignoring you last night, but I was in shock" Ste put his head down, like a naughty boy in detention. "Its fine, I told Cheryl that anyway, but its her brother, so you and Brendan, you are with him cause you want it, not just because you feel you have to" Lindsey pouted. "No, I want him, I do" Ste felt stupid now. "Okay, maybe you should go chick, just to go to asleep" Lindsey then leaned in, for a kiss. She didn't what she was doing. Ste leaned back. "What the hell Lindsey!" he shouted, shocked to the core of her advantage. Lindsey tried again. "No! Lindsey, tell me what is your problem?" Ste asked. "What! aren't I good enough, John always said that you were fragile" Lindsey laughed a little. Grinning deviously. "John?" Ste asked, confused. Lindsey is a nice girl, why would she do this. "Brendan's da" she replied. "I dont have a clue, I dont know him!" Ste was so furious. "No, Lindsey, your a nice girl, why would you get involved with that pig, has he forced you?" Ste asked her, not believing his eyes. Lindsey was sweet, her personality couldn't of changed over night. Its impossible. Lindsey wasnt the sweet girl she acted like. Lindsey fooled them all. John knew where they were, because Lindsey told him.

_24 hours __earlier_

_"So where are you going?" Lindsey asked him, wanting to know every detail. "The Fish and steak place" Brendan replied, with him mouthful. "What time you going anyway?" she asked him. "Leave him alone Linds!" Cheryl groaned. "About 7" Brendan replied. "Great" Lindsey sat, slightly clockwise. She got out her phone, texting John. __**Brendan and Ste, hes blonde, there going to the fish and steak place, Hollyoaks, about 7, but go at 7:10, cause Scott you the Italian bloke, hes gonna get them out, you know B is very unconformable at homophobes, xx Love you. John. ** John read the text, yes she was getting a good time tonight. He was disgusting. She was 26, but it didn't bother him. Lindsey was in a bad position,when he took advantage, it when Silas was mocking her and tormenting her. He made her feel safe, when Brendan went to jail. He met her down the alleyway all the time. He was aware,she was kissing Riley and what not, which is why she ended it, he would hit her if she didn't. He was still shocked Doug didn't make a pass at her, jealous that Doug was helping her,the little queer he thought. **Sure thing babe, you going to have fun tonight, i can promise you, BTW tell Ste to go home in the moring xx.**_

Present day

__"You bitch!" Ste said. just as Cheryl walked in. "Get out" Cheryl said, looking over. "Cheryl, I was just saying" Ste was cut of by Cheryl. "Get out!" she shouted, rushing over, hitting. It was going exactly how Lindsey and John planned.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 6

Cheryl went into Brendan's room, to tell him what she witnessed. She dosent mean to be mean, but the truth is, nobody but Ste can ever love Brendan truly and put up with him. Its going to break his heart, when she tells him. "Hey sis" Brendan smiled, he loved his sister so much. It was her,who made him survive his horrific childhood. Her smiles make him forget about anything for a spit second. But its Ste who makes his head go crazy and think about everything at once. Both are powerful sources for him. "Is Steven at home, like I told him to?" Brendan asked. "You told him to?" Cheryl was slightly confused. "Yeah I told him to, so he can get sleep and come back later" Brendan stomach rumbled. "God, I,m starving, can I get something?" he asked, trailing of. "I go and ask" Cheryl smiled, she could not do it. He loved Steven. Lindsey was sitting on the chair outside. Faking being upset. "Did you tell him?" Lindsey asked. "No, I can not Linds, he loves Ste nobody else is going to love him" Cheryl was getting frustrated. She was struck in the middle. "Oh my god, you think Brendan is a freak too" Lindsey shook her head. "Well, he is not normal is he! He had a chance before the accident, he was going on a date with Ste, he was becoming a little bit more normal" Cheryl did not mean to be mean, but she thought it was the truth. Lindsey sighs. "Can he have anything to eat?" Cheryl asked her. "Hes hungry" she added. "Erm, sure but you need to take him to shop, we get a wheelchair for him, I take him out" Lindsey nodded, feeling a pang of guilt, Cheryl's cruel words hit a nerve. Lindsey wasn't evil just very naive. "Hey, I phone Ste get him over here, Chez, I,m sorry I provoked him, calling Amy all names under the sun" Lindsey got out her mobile. "Amy? Why?" Cheryl asked, actually feeling grateful. Brendan needs Ste. _"Hey Ste, look I,m very sorry, I was not thinking at all, come back Brendan needs you" Lindsey looked up. "Yes, okay Lindsey dont ever do that again, because John isn't worth your time" Ste gulped. At the thought of his name. "I wont, I promise" Lindsey really did. She opened her eyes. "I be there now, he is probably really missing me, Dont tell him I said that" Ste smiled. "Okay, Come now" Lindsey signed. Ste_. Ste was at his house, with Ally. "Are you going?" Ally asks. "Yeah, Lindsey seen sense" Ste would be livid if he found out what Cheryl said about him. "You know when you catch miss drama queen, tell her I be waiting" Ally was still annoyed with Amy. "Yeah, I will" Ste made a face. He collected his things, his jacket and wallet. Going outside. He seen Texas rushing over. "What do you want Tex? Just go away" Ste groaned. "No, let me explain" Texas was cut by Ste. "No let me explain, you left my boyfriend to die!" Ste scoffed. "How dare you even have the guts to come and talk to me and tell me that I got it wrong, you didn't pull the trigger, but you supplied the bullets" Ste stormed passed her. Texas didn't what else to say. When Ste arrived. He went into Brendan's room. Both their faces lit up when they seen each other.

"Bren, you know you dont need to call me eveytime you get hungry" Ste joked. "Yes I do Steven" Brendan smiled. "Take your mind out the gutter" Ste smiled. He forgot Lindsey for a second. Brendan can make him forget everything. "Right, we need to get you on the wheelchair Brendan" Lindsey said, walking over, feeling the tension between her and Ste. She understood why though. "I,m allowed, to get food?" Brendan asked. Ste smiled. He is in hospitable and the first thing he wants is food. "Okay Ste, we need to place him in the thing on the wall, you know to pull him in the chair" Ste cut her of. "Yeah, I know, I seen inside I,m dancing" Ste made a face. "Right, well I can see your medical knowledge is outstanding" Lindsey made a face back. "I mean if we watch that film, we could all become doctors" Lindsey added. Brendan grunted. "Hello, me" he tutted. "Yes sorry, Ste must of forgot you, I know I didn't" Lindsey didn't like him, even without Johns influences. Lindsey moved the wheelchair, over. "Get one side of him, I get the other, I,m working right now, so I cant stay with you" Lindsey groaned, Brendan was heavier then she expected. They got him on the wheelchair. "Yes, finally,what is wrong with you two" Brendan put his head back. "You try lifting a 6 foot something man" Lindsey sucked under her breath. Brendan nodded. The door sprung open. A gust of wind, went through the open door. Walker gave a cunning smile. "Well, well who would of thought" Walker loved seeing him like this. Loved seeing him broken, now he knows how his little brother feels. Walker starting laughing widely. "Walker" Lindsey said, feeling chills, she thought they were something strange about him. "Now your Sundance, not Butch" he laughed again. "I,m Butch" he added. "Ignore him Steven, he is always like this" Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Where's Joel?" Brendan asked,feeling quite annoyed, he hasn't visited him yet. He visited him, even if it was partly his fault. "Why you miss him?" Walker asked, more serious now. "No, it just I visited him" Brendan made a face. "Yeah, and we all know why" Walker started laughing again. "Why?" Ste asked. Walker smirked. "Because he is his friend, his only friend in the world at times" Walker wanted to make Brendan squirm. "Just go away Walker" Brendan grunted. "Okay, okay" Walker laughed. He was laughing so much, two doctors had to escort him of the premises. "Right, food" Brendan ordered him. Ste scoffed. "Still as bossy, as ever I see" Ste smiled though. "No,wait" Brendan had nerves. "I cant do it" he groaned, worried about what people would say. He already worries about that. Now here is another reason. "Why not, you be fine" Ste held his hand. "Can not feel" Brendan signed. Ste kissed his lips. "Come on, you be fine, I promise" Ste got up again, going behind the wheelchair. Ste seen people like this, he never thought he know one. Brendan never thought he be one. And it was all because of a lowlife, called John. Ste pulled him, the wheelchair. Brendan looked down, he was so scared. "You be fine once you got food" Ste tried to joke. Brendan just smiled. "Come on, we use the lift" Ste pushed the button, to take them to the cafe. "No Steven, I want to go back" Brendan had nerves. "No you be okay" Ste really wanted him to break his nerves. "Steven!" Brendan shouted, he did not mean to make such a scean. Ste signed, pulling him way from the lift. Pushing him back to the room. He put him besides the bed.

Over in Hollyoaks, Texas was feeling so guilty. She sat up, with her back ageist 3 pillows in her bed. Thinking about her sister and Brendan. India and Brendan both went out together. Once. Texas felt it was her fault, her fault that they were attacked. She let tears roll down her cheeks. Putting her head in her hands. Rocking. She felt so guilty. Leanne was in bed, lieing down. Thinking about Brendan. he is going to be in a wheelchair now. He got bruises on his face. Leanne judges people on their looks. now Brendan is going to be judged, before people even know him. She was disgusted of herself, it is her fault now that he is going to have a hard life. She started crying. Dennis in his living room. Mumbling words to himself. Calling himself all named under the sun. Riley looking down at Mitizeee. if it was not for Brendan, Mitizeee would be dead. He kissed her head. Riley hated himself, more then he hated Warren. He got out his phone, looking at pictures of him and Mitizeee and his son bobby. He dose not want to lose them over this. But he will tell her. He will.


	4. Part 4

Chapter 7

Dodger seen Texas outside, India's grave. Crying. "Hey, Tex" he sat next to her, putting his arm around her. "Its my fault, now Lindsey has been murdered" Texas started sobbing. It is true, when Lindsey went to collect Brendan's things. John heard, she brought the little "queer" back to his son. He killed her, in as fit of rage, then came to the hospitable,acting all sweet. "No, Its not, its the two scrum bags who killed them fault" Dodger kissed her head. He was devastated by the fact, this amazing sweet woman, could think that. "No, you dont understand, Ste has been shouting at me" Texas had tears roll down. "Ste!" Dodger got up. "No, where are you going?" Texas let tears roll down. "Ste, should not make you feel like that, just cause his precious freak of a boyfriend nearly died, it was not your fault" Dodger ran away, Texas struggling to keep up. "He was just upset about Rae!" Texas shouted, breathlessness. "And! its Brendan fault!" he loved Texas a lot. "No! it was Silas!" Texas had to defend Brendan, otherwise she feel guilty, more guilty. "Why you sticking up for him?" Dodger asked,still running. "Because I saw what happened!" she shouted, Dodger stopped. "And I did nothing" she shook her head. Walking closer. Dodger, started running again. He did not care, he was going to beat up Ste. He go to the hospitable walking in, in a fit of rage. He was about to storm over, but the sight of the family crying. Stopped him. He looked at Ste, who was comforting Cheryl. He stepped back, bumping into Walker. Walker dropped the coffee. "You idolit" he grunted, going on his hands and knees, picking up the cups. "Sorry" Dodger breathed. "Have some respect son, they lost someone very close" Walker could read his mind,easy. "Sorry, for your lost" he was shaking, trying to cover up why he was here. "Why are you here? Want me to bring Steven here, I could hold him, as you beat the living daylight out of him" Walker knew his reasons, he reminded him of himself. "Dont tell Brendan, I called him Steven" Walker grunted. "No,Thank you" he stepped back. Walker smiled, walking closer. "You sure, I mean he is a easy target, he just lost a friend, he wont put up a struggle" Walker made Dodger feel bad. "Or I beat him up, for you see it" Walker licked his lips. "No" Dodger, could not believe this man. He knew he was strange, but this took the biscuit. Walker got out his PC badge. "I,m PC Walker, dont be alarmed, just go" he nods. Dodger runs out, making Walker laugh. He tuts, as the spilled coffee. Walker chucks the coffee in the bin. Ste was with a crying Cheryl. "Its okay" Ste smoothed. "Go to Brendan Ste, he needs you" Cheryl nods. Ste nods back. "Okay" he was nervous. He did not know what to say. He had no ideal who could of killed her, he did not think of John. He did not even think, he could go that far. in hitting a woman, mind killing one. Brendan must of learnt, the no hitting women rule, from somebody. He sat on the chair. Brendan looking up. "Its all my fault" he commented. "No, its not" Ste held his hand. Outside the waiting room. An familiar face, appeared. Eileen Brady, now Eileen Anderson. "Eileen" Cheryl spoke. Lindsey's parents Freddy and Constance Nolan, looked up. With fresh tears in their eyes. Freddy had bad memories, of when he got attacked by John. "I head about Lindsey and Brendan, the boys are at a friends, they be here soon" Eileen let tears roll down as well. Thoughts of her dead daughter Sheerna, came flooding back. Eileen sat next to Cheryl. John was behind her. He sat next to her. Freddy looked at him, moving to the far side. Away from him. Cheryl stood up, hugging her father. "Oh dad, Brendan is really damaged and, and Lindsey is gone" she broke down in tears. Eileen knelt down, hugging her with John. That is why she sent Ste away, so Eileen did not see him. It would just upset her more. "When are Patrick and Declen coming, I dont think its right they see their da like this" John grunted, his grandfather Brendan, would be turning his grave right now. In Ireland, he would come up and eat him, in zombie form. "No, your right" Eileen agreed. "So, Eileen, I got something to confess" Cheryl needed to tell them about Ste. She needed to get it of her chess. Freddy made dirty looks at John. Eileen looked confused, as she sat up next to Cheryl. John besides Eileen. Freddy and Constance looked over.

"Erm, Eileen when you last came" Cheryl felt awarkd, as all eyes were on her. "Yeah" Eileen pressured her to go on. Cheryl looked at her dad. Who expected Ste to run away, by now. Walker walked over, with coffees, sitting next to Freddy on the other side. "Coffee anyone?" he asked. John nodded, he did not want to hear it. Walker passed everyone a coffee. Eileen groaning. "Spit it out Cheryl" she moaned. "Brendan is gay! Okay, Ste is with him now, in their" Cheryl had to rip it of, like a plaster. Eileen scoffed. "Steven? He said it would never happen again"Eileen was making everyone gasp. Walker knew better though. John was slurping loudly, so he could block out what they were saying. "I know Eileen, but you were theartintg to take his kids away, you were so bitchy if I,m honest" Cheryl looked down in disgust. Why should Eileen find someone new, and Brendan cant? "Yes! Because it would of speared, the kids would get picked on" Eileen did not love Brendan, she never has done. She just wanted the easy life. "Oh okay, so its okay for you and Mike to get it on, but Brendan, oh no, Brendan cant be loved" Cheryl tutted. "Shut up!" John never raised his voice, so pubically. "Lindsey is dead, Brendan is paralized and all you can do, is squabble like children" John felt a pang of guilt, like Lindsey did. He shivered, as the thought of him strangling Lindsey so cruelly. "Now, we need to accept this Steven, its about Brendan, not our egos" John deserves an Oscar. "So, shut up, pull your socks up and get over it" he was a brilliant actor. Even Freddy believed him. Eileen nodded. "He is right, friends" she looked at Cheryl Cheryl nodded, hugging Eileen. "I want to meet this Steven" John said. Freddy looked down. "No, leave him" Freddy knew John would beat him up. "Its not up to you, he is as good as my son in law" John was really acting today. He was taking the Mick. Cheryl breathed in and out. "You sure?" Cheryl asked. "I,m sure" John said, so deviously. He could not wait for Ste too see his face. He expected him to run. Cheryl nodded. Eileen shaking her head. Freddie was furious. "Poor sod" he said, to his wife Constance. "John what are you playing at" Freddy snarled. "Your wife hopefully" he was dirty. "I already played with your daughter" he snarled. Eileen shook her head in disgust. Ste looked at John, as he came out. Cheryl dragging him out, more like it.


	5. Part 5

**Contains disturbing sceans - I hate what I,m doing to Brendan.**

Chapter 8

Police were in the village, searching for Lindsey's killer. Texas looked over, with Leanne. Leanne put her head on Texas's shoulder. "It was not your fault Tex" Leanne pouted. "No its our fault, If we did not leave Brendan to die, Lindsey would not of had to go back for his clothes" Texas was over thinking it. "And if Ste and Brendan did not go to the fish and streak place, it wouldn't of happened its not your fault" Leanne replied. PC Madsen, was interviewing Mercedes. "So Mrs Fisher, you say the last thing you heard of Lindsey, was when you went back to collect Brendan's things" PC Madsen, was doing a routine check out. "Yep" Mercy nodded. "How did she seem to you?" she asked her, crossing her arms. "Fine, she seemed fine" Mercy lied, for no reason then wanting to go of. Lindsey told her, that a man was after her, text her if she seen a man. Mercy saw a man, said nothing. PC Madsen nodded. "Thank you" she walked of, putting her pen back. Texas shook her head. "Come on" Leanne put her arm around Texas. She walked with her, they both bumped into Amy. Dodger did it, after Ste got kicked out by John and Eileen. Dodger seen him, beating him up. Walker was right,he did not put up a struggle. "Amy" Texas let tears roll down, she heard about Dodger beating up Ste. Brendan did not know. Amy sworn to Ste,she would not tell. He had a point, if he did then Brendan would be tormented, knowing he can not do anything. Amy slapped her, pushing her to he wall. Leanne dragging Amy of her and chucking her on the floor. Texas let more tears roll down her face. "Dodger beat up Ste! How can you defend that!"Amy got up. "I know, I,m sorry" Texas cried. Amy went berserk. "NO WAY! YOU THINK STE DESERVED IT!" Amy screamed, so angrily. She cared for Ste. That what Terry use to do. "No" Texas shook her head, still crying. Amy scoffed.

Back at the hospitable, John was in with Brendan. Cheryl was gone. Ste was kicked out. Eileen and John were in with him. Both tormenting him. Even Eileen, but she was a bitch. "I want Steven" he let tears roll down. John laughing with Eileen. "Dont worry, you see Steven again, in a body bag" he laughed again, Eileen smiling. "Dodger already beat him" Eileen heard it of Cheryl, who heard it of Amy. "No" Brendan said, almost mute. "I tell you what, I make you a deal, you end it with Steven, and I can look after you, or you dont and I kill Steven, what you say, I phone him for you" John got out his phone. "Pretend I,m Cheryl" Eileen smiled. "No" Brendan was being tortured. _"Brendan" Ste answered. "Steven, I dont want you" Brendan was holding back tears. "What do you mean?" Ste asked, not liking where this was going. "Its called dumping you" he was finding it really hard now, to sound mean. "No" Ste let tears roll down. Brendan groaning, to stop tears. "Go away, never come back to me" Brendan spoke, closing his eyes. "Go away!" Brendan mangered to shout. Eileen put the phone back._ John laughed. "Good boy" John looked at Eileen. Brendan could not hold back any-more. He started sobbing. "Shut it!" John snarled, slapping him around the face. He did it again. Continually to do it, knowing he could not do anything. Eileen sat on the bed, on Brendan. "He cant feel, dont worry" she laughed. "No, but he can here" he squeezed his neck. Letting go. Brendan coughed. Brendan let more tears fall. Knowing Steven was not coming back. "Were not going to tell Cheryl are we?" Eileen asked. "No" Brendan replied. "Good boy" Eileen said. John smiling. He was loving it. "I want Steven" he cried like a little kid. "oh well you dumped him remember" John mocked, laughing widely. Eileen tutted. "Thats enough John" Eileen said, she was brought back to Earth. This was not her. "What do you mean, oh dont do what Lindsey did" John said. Brendan looked up. "What Lindsey do?" he asked. "Nothing" John replied, spitefully. Brendan could not speak any more. It was too much. He thrented to kill Steven. So many people have, Danny, Warren, Walker, even Joel. He thought Steven must be better of without him. Since they are so many risks. So many people threting him. He cant protect him any more.

Ste was in his bedroom. Reeling from the phone call. He was nursing his bloody leg. And his black eye. From Dodgers cruel attack. Ste knew Brendan, he knew Brendan did not want to do it, but why? He could not think. Amy walked in, with a bruise on her face as well. From Leanne. She lied next to Ste. "What happened?" Ste asked, expecting Amy to be next in the firing line. "Leanne" she replied. "Brendan broke up with me" Ste grunted, looking at the wall. "What! Why?" she asked. "I do not know" Ste replied. Amy shook her head. "It seems so strange, why would he dump you now" Amy was not believing it. "Amy, there were something wrong with him" Ste replied, feeling sad. He started sobbing, at the thought. Brendan was being forced. "What do you mean?" Amy asked him. "He was crying Ames, I could tell" Ste let tears roll down. Suddenly his phone went of. It was Doug. _"Hey" Ste said. Amy got up, to leave and go in the bathroom to clean her face, in other words, she wanted Ste to talk privetly to Doug. "How is everything? I bet Brendan wont let you out the bedroom" he chuckled. Ste breathed in and out. "Ste? What it is? He has not done anything to do, has he?" Doug asked, worried even if they were about 3,000 miles apart. "No! Why do you all think that" he groaned. "I lied, our date went horrible, he got attacked and now he dumped me" Ste let tears roll down. "Who attacked him?" Doug asked, like a social service person. "His dad" he replied, with no emotion. "Well, how did he dump you, Sorry Ste, for assuming he hit you" Doug was nervous now. "He dumped me over the phone" Ste replied. "How is he? Where is he?" Doug was asking too many questions. "He is in hospitable now, paralized" Ste let more tears fall. "Oh I,m sorry Ste, its not forever though" Doug tried to cheer him him up, but it was hard. "It might be forever" Ste sobbed. "Well why dont you go and talk to him, face to face" Doug breathed in and out. "I cant" Ste replied, Amy was secretly lisitering in. "Why not?" Doug asked. "Because his dad and ex wife kicked me out" he groaned. "What and you just left Brendan all alone with them" Doug was slightly disgusted. He would never do that. Ste gasped. "Crap" he grunted. "Go to him Ste" Doug mumbled. "I will, Doug I miss you, as a friend" Ste replied, breathing. "Yeah, yeah, just go to him Ste, be careful, dont get involved with his dad and ex wife, they sound bad news, bye" Doug put the phone down. Ste._ Amy walked in. "Ste, what he say?" Amy asked. "And what do you mean, you just left him" Amy raised her voice slightly. "Yeah, cause they kicked me out" Ste was being selfish. "Yes, and I wonder why? Brendan is probably really scared, you are the only thing left for him, god knows why" Amy tutted. "Oh please, he got Cheryl" he shook his head. "Wow, he got his sister, I think he wants his boyfriend" Amy looked at him. "Well, I,m beaten" Ste showed her, his arm. "Ste! He is paralized! I thought you loved him, you dumped Doug for him" Amy tutted. "Brendan dumped me, you know I fancy a one night stand tonight" Ste did not mean it. Amy slapped him around the face. "Go to Brendan, your all he has left" Amy moaned. "You just left him, if you knew he did not want to do it, then why are you here? And not with him" Amy asked. "Where are the kids?" Ste asked, changing the subject. "Out with my dad, he is staying here soon, him and Zoe broke up" Amy signed, getting up. Putting on her shoes.

Brendan looked around. Seeing his worst nightmare over and over again. His dad, his ex wife and his sister in the same room. And he did not mean Cheryl. His other sister Victoria, the snobby one. "So Brendan, how did this random attack occur?" PC Gold ask. John looked at him, punching his hand, with his fist. To show him what he do to Steven, if he told. "I dont who it was, I think it was random mugger" Brendan breathed in and out. "Mr Brady and Miss Anderson and Miss Brady. would you like to leave, so I can speak to Mr Brady alone" she demanded, knowing things were not right. They looked between each other, nodding. going outside. "Okay Mr Brady, let start again, How did this attack occur?" she asked again, she was not stupid. "It was random, I told you" he groaned. "Yes and I want the truth" she replied. "I TOLD YOU! I LOVE STEVEN, SO DONT MAKE ME DO THIS!" Brendan was breathing heavily. "I,m not making you do anything, Mr Brady, Because I been talking to Miss Longford, Texas, and the man she described fit your dads description" she looked away. "Theres loads of men, who look like that, he looks common" Brendan signed. He was not going to win. The door sprung open, with Amy in the doorway. "It was his dad police officer, Ste told me" Amy said, breathlessness. PC Gold nodded. Brendan looked over. Ste broke his promise. He promised he would never tell. but he told Amy. "No! Ste is lieing, My dad would never do just a thing!" Brendan called him Ste. "Brendan, dont do this, we can get him arrested" Amy did not understand why he was so protective. "NO! TELL STE, I HATE HIM AND I ONLY USED HIM FOR HIS BODY!" Brendan searched. "Brendan, dont do this, you dont deserve it, Ste loves you" Amy knew this was tormenting him and eating him up. "I want Steven" he cried. "I know, I know" Amy wiped away a tear, it was a sad thing. "Please, Brendan tell them" Amy was hoping he would. "No, its a lie, It was not him" Brendan was so worried for Stevens safety and he could not protect him, like this. "Amy Barnes, I,m arreresting you for wasting police time" PC Gold, arrested. her. Amy tutted. Going out. She would just spend a day on the cell. For "lying". John looked over, smiling. Brendan was going back to being the sheepish 14 year old boy, he once was. Down the corridor, was Liberty. Dennis admitted to her, what he saw. She wanted to speak to Brendan. John looked as she walked. "Where are all these hot chicks coming from?" he asked, laughing. "Welcome to Hollyoaks John, its the land of beautiful people" Eileen scoffed. Liberty walked in. Brendan was sobbing. "Are you okay?" she asked, nervously. "Yes" is all he said.


	6. Part 6

Chapter 9

Amy walked down the arch way, after reviving a text from "Ally". Amy sat on the wooden chair. Waiting for Ally to come. little did she know, its not Ally. She hears a small stick break in two. "Ally" Amy called, looking around at the trees. "Ally, its not funny" she shook her head. No sound, just an eerie silence. "Ally! I heard you" she spoke. She gets up. "If you dont come, I,m going" Amy goes to leave, but a hand appears over her mouth. Her screams, muffle. "I should of killed you, not Rae" an familiar voice snarls. Silas. Amy not being able to escape. She was screaming and struggling. "Brady, would still be in jail and Steven would hate him, if I killed you" Silas snarls again. Silas was very pleased with himself. Silas escaped, by going to hospitable, faking a heart attack and dressing up in uniform. Nobody found out of cause. Silas got out a knife. Amy screaming. Two giggles startled Silas, he dropped Amy on the floor. Running as two women appeared, Jen and Tilly. Jen gasped. "Bloody hell, are you aright? Tilly phone the police" Jen ordered, kneeling down to Amy. Tilly nodded, shaking her head. "God love, who was that man?" Jen asked, keeping a close eye on Tilly. "Silas" Amy cried, holding tightly onto Jen. "Their coming now" Tilly said, putting the phone down. "Come on, what's your name?" Jen asked. "Amy" Amy meekly replied. "Right yes of cause, come on Amy" Amy sat on the chair. Tilly on the other side of Amy. Jen gave Tilly, thoughtful looks. "The police will be here soon Amy" Tilly said, looking at her syphatically.

Steve was in the local nightclub, not chez chez. A gay bar, called Florence. He felt like Brendan used him. But he couldn't of. A man, was looking over. "Can I get you a drink?" the man named Lewis asked. Ste nodded. "Yeah sure, Ste by the way" he said, smiling. "Lewis" Lewis shook his hand. Ste smiled. "So what's a good looking man like you, doing on his own?" he asked, sedulously. "I,m not my own" Ste teases. Lewis laughs. "Beer?" he asked. Ste nodded. "Two beers please" Lewis said to the bar man. "Fiver please" the bar man said. Lewis gave him the fiver. "So, Ste, I,m not looking for any serious at the moment" he was giving out hints, for you know. "Neither I am" Ste replied, but as soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. Ste took a swig. Trying to get Brendan out of his head. He drank it all on one drink. "Another" he sad. He got another,drank it just as quick. Lewis smiled. "Another" he asked. Ste nodded and it went like that, one glass after another. Until Ste was as drunk, as Jack Sparrow. "Want to make a night of it?" he asks, Ste was easy to get advantage of now. "Oh yeah" Ste slurred. Lewis smiles. "My place" Lewis was not drunk, at all. This was his goal. Ste followed, as he lead him outside. Going pass loads of houses. "Here" Lewis, opened the door, to a gritty little flat. Ste went in. He was drunk now. Lewis pushed Ste on the bed, kissing him. Where Brendan should be.

Brendan was in his bed, worrying for Steven. Hoping he was okay. Nurse Summers, walked in, with a happy smile. "Okay?" she asked him. Brendan nodded. She smiled. "Is your boyfriend coming later?" she asks. "I dumped him" Brendan said, that made a tear. "Oh, im sorry" she replied. "Well, we need to bath you, and give you some food, you must be starving" she smiled. "No" he replied. He kept imaging Steven, all alone in bed. He would be devasted if he knew where he really was.

Both Ste and Lewis, were clothes less, and kissing passionately. Ste was being more sober. He pushed Lewis of him, putting on his clothes. Lewis groaned. "Where you going?" he asks dissapointed. "This did not happen" Ste groaned. "It did" Lewis replied. Ste thought of Brendan, just before, it went any further. They did not quite make it, just took their clothes of and had a snog. Nothing more. Ste felt dirty, and started to resent himself. "I got to go to Brendan" Ste said, in a quite tone. "Get lost, you were crap any way" Lewis scoffed, closing his eyes. Ste rushed out. Wanting to go to Brendan. He rushed out, walking as quickly as he could. Still feeling dirty. When he reached the hospitable finally. He walked all the way. He checked for John and Eileen. They were not in sight. He breathed a sign of relief. He carried down the hall. Looking in his room. He was watching some Outnumbered episode. Ste peers through, he was on his own. Thank god. He walked in. He got into bed, next to Brendan. it felt right. Cuddling up next to him. Forgetting about the phone call. "Steven, get out" Brendan grunted. "No, please" Ste looked so sad. He looked at Brendan's neck. Seeing scratch marks. Ste felt them, making Brendan twitch. "Bren, you need to tell the police"Ste forgot totally about the phone call. "No" Brendan was not to budge. Even know, this is exactly what he wanted. "I love You" Ste said, kissing his head. "Just go Steven, my dad will be back soon" Brendan wanted to kiss him back, but he could not. "I dont care" Ste replied, placing his head on his chest.

Sorry its so short


	7. Part 7

Chapter 10 **  
**

Ste fell asleep by accident. Brendan just looked down at a sleeping Steven. Brendan kissed Stevens head, for most of the night. That how far he reach now. His phone went of, but he couldn't reach it. "Steven" Brendan said, waking him up. He needed to answer that call, it could be important. "Can you pass me, the phone please?" Brendan asked. Steven leaned over, taking it from the cupboard next to the bed. It read one missed call, from Nan. "Is that you nan?" Ste asked, he thought it might be a secret contact, and he just called it nan. "Yeah" Brendan replied. The phone went of again. Ste clicked answer, putting it against his ear. _"Brendan, how are you love?" she asked. Her real name is Florence Brady, Johns mother and Charles wife. When he was alive. "Has dad told you?" Brendan asked, getting straight to the point.. "Of cause that fat bastard has" Florence didn't like her own son, not after him physically abusing her beloved grandson. "Who is lisitering?" she asked, knowing hes paralized. "Steven" Brendan replied. Steven smiled, he told her the truth. "Who is he?" she asked. "My boyfriend Nana" he replied He was actually surprised John didn't tell her that, he thought he would use it against him or something. "Oh, well try and shag him" Florence was one very strange old lady. Ste scoffed. He didn't expect her to say that. "Nana, he can hear" Brendan made a face. Ste chuckled though. "I want to talk to him" Florence coughed a little. "Okay Nana" Brendan nodded. Steven put the phone to his ear. "Steven, how old are you?" Florence asked. "22" Ste replied. "Oh, well my grandson is 33 now, that's 11 years son, do you think you could love him when hes old and wrinkly" Florence, loved her grandson and didn't want Steven to mess him around. "Yeah" Ste said, he was quite nervous talking to her. She was a Brady after all. She was the eldest Brady alive. "Okay, listen Steven, I want you to take good care of him, especially now" she coughed again. "Remember try and sleep with him" she decide to say sleep instead. It sounded less rude. She put the phone down._ "Shes gone of the line now" Ste said, putting the phone back on the side. "Steven, shell we do what Nan says" Brendan smiled. "We must respect her wishes" Brendan winked. Ste got up, shutting the door compelatly and closing the curtains. "But Bren, its a hospitable" Ste gritted his teeth. "So?" Brendan asked. "Fine, but if anyone walks in" Ste looked at the chair. Putting it against the door knob. "Good thinking" Brendan was quite impressive. "Yeah, Theresa taught me it, when we went out" Ste commented. "You and Theresa?" Brendan asked, chuckling. "Yeah, it was ages ago" Ste thought he ruined the moment now. "Come on then, I need an operation" Brendan was slightly put of by the Theresa comment, but he forget about it easy.

Ste didn't know, how to start. Its usually Brendan who starts it, so this was new. Also he have to do all the work for once. Ste sat on the bed, he leaned in closer. He was worried, in case he hurt him but he couldn't. He placed his lips on Brendan's. Putting his hand, around Brendan's could kiss him back, like this. Which was good. Steven pulled Brendan's top. He knew he couldn't feel beyond his neck, but he couldn't help it. It was first instinct. "Steven, dont bring any more energy the you have to, I cant feel" Brendan signed. "But I can" Steven replied. Brendan was slightly shivering. "Steven, I want to touch you, but I cant" Brendan was sobbing. "Hey, relax Bren" Ste moved up. So his body was on Brendan's body. Their faces inches part. "Steven, I,m scared" Brendan kept thinking about his dad walking in. "Dont be Bren, just relax" Steven missed his and Brendan's passion.

-In the Moring-

Ste woke up, him and Brendan were both smiling after last night. "Bren, its was amazing wernt it" Ste smiled, he and Brendan could still do lots. Lots of bad things. "Lets hope, the nurses dont complain" Bren knew him and Steven were very loud. "Oh well" Ste wrapped himself around Brendan. "Who is looking after you?" Ste asked. "Dr Browning, Mercedes new fellow" Brendan hated him with a passion. After Lindsey."Oh right, at least you know him" Ste gritted his teeth. "I hate him" he groaned. "I know" Ste looked around, he frowned. When he saw Brendan's full name. Brendan Charles John Henry Brady, on the board. "Why you got such a long name?" Ste asked, looking at the three other names. "I was named after my great grandfather Brendan, Charles is my grandfather, John is my dad and Henry is my great great granddad" he laughed. Ste eyes widened. "Dont worry Steven, my sons names are Declen Brendan Charles John Henry, Patrick the same, but with Declen before Brendan, its a family traditional" Brendan breathed in a and out, that was a lot to say. "Oh my god, poor Patrick" Ste joked. "What about you?" Brendan asked. "Steven Terry Hay" Ste frowned, he hated Terry, the person, and the name. Plus its the name of Jacqui and Rhys dog. "Steven Terry" Brendan didn't know Terry, Ste hadn't told him. "Why Terry?" Brendan asked. "My step dad" Ste replied. "Oh. and your real dad?" Brendan asked, looking around the room. "I didn't know him, my mum said he left cause he couldn't deal with having a kid or something like that" Ste signed, He never spoke to Brendan, abut his childhood before. He didn't think it mattered. "Sorry Steven, Terry was good though wernt he, not many people would look after a kid that went theirs" Brendan really had no clue. "Yeah" Ste thought of Leah,and how she wernt his. "Leah, isn't mine" Ste gulped. Brendan mouth dropped. "What?" he was confused. "Amy cheated on me, when we were kids, look can we drop it" Ste signed. "Dose Leah know?" Brendan asked, he was asking too many questions now, but he was curious.

John was in the local pub, the dog in the pond. He was with Cheryl, Freddy and Constance, with Eileen, Declen and Patrick Victoria left. She could not deal with it. "So Cheryl, where do you work now?" Freddy asked. Jack looked between them, an Irish Family in his pub. He never saw that. He use to live in Scotland though. "Well I,m at Uni, and I help out in the club, and stuff like that really" Cheryl smiles. "You know Lindsey, I want her buried in Ireland" Constance put her foot down. "Oh, but" Cheryl signed. Lindsey made a lot of friends here. Like Riley. "No buts Cheryl, she is my daughter and I want her home" Constance almost cried. "Of cause" Eileen said. Giving Cheryl, the be sensitive look. "Where dose Brendan work?" Freddy asked, changing the subject. "Oh, he owns a club now" Cheryl looked at Declen. "Is my dad coming home yet?" Patrick asked. "Well, not at the minute, your da is a bit ill" Eileen signed. She looked at John. "Yeah, Thats it, he be out before you know it" John giggled, a bit. "He is paralized Paddy" Declen admitted. Declen was 16 now, Patrick was 9. "I heard dads got a new boyfriend" Patrick said. Eileen almost choked on her beer. "Who told you?" Eileen asked. "Declen" he replied, with pride. Declen put his head down. "Declen, we were going to tell him that"Eileen groaned, looking at Declen. Who had a red face. "Its fine mum, I dont mind" Patrick, tutted. John shook his head. "Paddy, do you understand" Cheryl said, he was only 9 after all. "Yeah, I know I think, Understand what?" he asked, drinking his orange juice. "About your da, having a relationship with a man" Cheryl blushed. "Yeah, is it a relationship, like what he use to have with mum" Patrick, was fiddling with his fingers. "Yeah" Cheryl said. "Oh, but granddad, said men who go out with men are not really in a normal relationship" Patrick was not lieing. "Did he now?" Cheryl said, looking at her dad. "Look I simply said men who go out with men, are" John was cut of by Flo. "Freaking awesome" Flo smiled. Cheryl squealed, hugging her nan. Declens and Patrick's great nan. "Oh Eileen" Flo hugged, her ex granddaughter in law. She went over, hugging her great grand children. She went straight pass her son. Hugging Freddy ad Constance. "Is their any more of you out their" Jack asked, seeing his pub packed, full of the Irish. He only said it as a joke though. "No" she replied. Jack smiled. Texas walked in. Looking over. John looked at Dodger. Dodger looked at Texas. "Lets go somewhere else" he said, he was shaking. "Okay" Texas walked out. Cheryl signed. He beat up Ste, and she wernt happy.

Ste got Brendan out of bed, for a second time. Brendan was determined to go out. Get out of the room. Ste opened the door. "Have fun" Paul Browing said. "I dont know what you mean" Ste said, he was the worst liar. "Really? Well make sure you dont do it again" Paul laughed though. Brendan blushed. He had to deal with him. "It wont" Ste replied, blushing as Paul left, Brendan and Ste bursted out laughing. "How long was he lisitering?" Brendan asked, thorguh laughter. "Too long"Ste replied. "Steven, get me out of here" Brendan smiles. Ste laughs. Ste pushes the wheelchairs, quickly. Passed the sign out desk. He pushes him outside. He pushed him outside, into the open air.


	8. Part 8

Chapter 11 **  
**

Amy was with Ally, and her two children. Cheryl rang her, and told her about Ste and Brendan's raunchy night, and then them rushing out in the morning. Amy was laughing so much. "What do you mean? They just did it" Ally said, chuckling. "Yeah, they did it, then apparently they ran out, well Ste ran out with Brendan, giggling like school girls, I never thought Ste would do that" Amy looked at Leah who was very confused, abut what they meant. "What did daddy do?" Leah asked, putting her hair in her mouth. "He danced on the bed" Ally said quickly as Amy was speechless, to what to tell her 5 year old daughter. "Yeah,he did that" Amy smiled. He danced, but not in that way. "I,m going to ring your daddy" Amy said, going into the bathroom. Locking the door. Sitting on the bath, with legs against the wall. _"Ste! What do you think your doing" Amy said, to a embarrassed Ste. "Look Brendan is back in hospital, with his dad and Eileen, Is it really that bad, that I wanted to give him a good time before hand" Ste knew they didn't have long, until he would go back. So did everything he could to make sure he has at least one night of pleasure. "Oh Ste, you need to tell the police, please for Brendan's sake, I mean what more can John do" Amy signed. She didn't expect the phone call to be so miserable. "Ames, I cant believe it, I,m so sorry I wasn't there for you, when Silas attacked you" Amy cut him of. "You were too busy, screwing that random bloke from Florence" Amy suddley remembered his mistake. "Me and Brendan needed you, if you were with Brendan Ste, I would of forgave you" Amy breathed in and out. "How do you know about that?" Ste asked, confused. That was meant to be a secret. "Zoe and Kris, they spotted you" Amy got the phone call from them, when they seen an drunk Ste, they rang Amy straight away. But she couldn't do anything about it, because she was being interviewed by the police, and was still shaken after Silas attacked. He still haven't been caught. "We didn't screw" Ste said, that wasn't the truth, entirely. "You were too drunk to remember, you did" Amy sounded annoyed now. "How could you do that to Brendan? He loves you so much" Amy hated Brendan, but she could see that he loved him, any fool could. "I was drunk, please Amy, dont tell him" Ste couldn't bear to see Brendan's face if he ever found out. "Where are you are?" Amy asked him, sitting up now. "In the deli" he replied,chucking his and Dougs picture in the bin, and the one of Doug and Leanne too. "Oh right, well the kids miss you" Amy put the phone back down. Ste._ Ste did feel guilty, even more now. Amy always did tell him the truth.

Simon Walker was becoming more determined to bring down Brendan Brady. And now he got an better chance at it. He walked into the deli, where Ste was serving. "Steven, Steven" he smiled, licking his lips. "What do you want?" Ste asked, feeling slightly nervous around him. "I was hoping you could do me a favour" Walker meant something else. "Its Ste to you" Ste replied, slightly more aggressive then it was suppose to sound like. "Oh sorry Ste, Brendan's the only one who can call you Steven" Walker chuckled. "Anyway about this favour, can you do something for Brendan, and for me" he was playing mind games, to see how much Ste really cared. "What?" he said, interested when he mentioned Brendan."Well Brendan is paralized now, so" Walker stopped, when he saw Ste crying. "No, I dont deal with that" his plan backfired already. "Look dont cry, dont" Walker signed. "Please, look Ste. I was just thinking, dont cry" Walker never understood what Brendan saw in pretty boys, feminine almost. "Go away now" Ste groaned, Walked nodded. He breathed in and out, walking out. Ste slammed the door behind him. Walker couldn't believe his plan backfired already, it hasn't even started. He didn't expect Ste to cry, before he could explain the plan. He expected the tears afterwards. Walker walked, bumping into Texas, the most beautiful-est girl he ever seen. "Sorry" she said, about to walk past. But he grabbed her arm. "Hey, why dont you come to me, to the pub" he smiled, Texas didn't know how to say no, so she didn't. "Okay"she said, worried. He smiled, walking with her to the pub. He sat next to her, when they entered. On the stools. Getting wired stares. "So Texas, what is your poison " he asked her. she was slightly confused. "I dont drink poison she replied. He chuckled. "No, I mean what do you drink?" he asked her, people looking over, whispering to each other. About Walker and Texas strange date. That was it basically was, a date. She looked, over to see a shocked Will. "Walker, well red wine" she said quickly. "A red wine for the lady, and I will have a beer" he said, giving him the 20 pound note, Texas eyes widened "Keep the change" he said. Giving Texas her wine. She drank it, she looked up at Walker. He was quite large fro her tastings. And he was a bad boy, which she cant say she was a fan of. But she thought he had beautiful eyes and an toned figure. Texas felt sexually attracted to him now, which she was ashamed of, but she couldn't help it. He was so enduring. Texas smiled, keeping her eyes on him. He felt the same towards her. "So Texas, how old are you?" he asked, his voice so husky. Texas still in her daydream, of her and Walker. "Texas!" he clicked his fingers. She gasped. "24" she replied, still mid way in her fantasy. "Walker, Simon, I like Simon the name, I rather call you that" she blushed at that. "You can call me anything that turns you on" he smiled, drinking the rest of his beer. She opened her mouth, in shock. Looking at Will, who was even more shocked then she was. "Simon, hat turns me on" she said, then looked away. That was by accident, it just came out. "Oh god, no that was not true" she blushed even more, desperate for something to happen. Either they get of, or he leaves.. She know which one she prefers.

Brendan looked at Florence, who was sitting besides him. "Brendan darling, I know John has done wrong, I,m so sorry your gay" she was not homophobic, just very hypercritical. "Its not why I,m gay, its why I,m a freak"he hated her now, after finding out she knew about John beating him up. He sexually abused him, which was more upsetting. "Your a sweet little thing" she said, making Brendan cry once more. "I want you to leave Nana, I want you all away from my Steven" he continued. "You already took him away once, dont do it again,please" he looked up at the ceiling. "We wont, Steven loves you, he the only one who ever loved you and will" she was just like Cheryl. Thought Steven was special, and thought he was amazing to put up with Brendan. "Leave Steven alone compelatly" he didn't want them anywhere near him, even as a nice gesture.


	9. Part 9

Chapter 12

Texas was not apart of Walkers plan, far from it. His plan was go to Hollyoaks, bring down Brendan Brady, job done. But somehow she came became apart of it. He even invited her back to his flat now. Texas trusted him, after talking to him in the pub, they were more alike then she thought. Both hated Brendan. Both lost their beloved sibling India and Cameron. Both done stuff they regretted, and most importantly both wanted their siblings murderers dead, Brendan and Silas. Texas even admitted to him she left Brendan to die, he didn't mind of cause. She walked in, Walker behind her. It was actually an tidy flat. Which was a surprise, Texas expected it to gritty But everything was kept in order. "Nice place" Texas commented, looking around. It was an small flat, living room, cosy kitchen, small bathroom and small bedroom. He lived alone, he only seen his son Ken on weekdays. She smiled, when she saw his five CDs. Charlotte Church, Wham, George Michael, and Pop party 1, and Now that what I call music 65. "Dont worry, their not all mine" he said, they were for when Ken came round. Simon had heavy metal CDs in his wardrobe for himself. She smiled, looking at a picture on the night stand, it was Simon and his 10 year old son Ken, smiling outside Old Trafford, Manchester Untied stadium. He was a good father, nobody could take that away from him. Ken was his whole world now, after Cameron. Ken was his only family left. He was a good person deep down, but just went overboard to help Cameron. He regretted letting poor Lindsey Nolan die, having to hear her ear piecing screams as John wrestled her to the round, and strangled her. And he had to deal with her last words being. Help me Walker. He seen Texas looking at the picture. "Thats my son, Ken" he said, as she stared. Wondering who it was. "Ken that's a nice name" she smiled, she didn't mind him being a father, in fact it made her feel safer. "Yeah, Strangely I named him after Ken from Coronation Street" he laughed, she laughed back. "Strange" he sat on the bed. He sat beside her. "I hope you broke up with the mother" she held herself. "We broke up 6 years ago" he told her the truth. "Good" she moved closer, He smiled, kissing her gently on the lips. He missed having a woman to hold, he hated having to pretend he is gay. Just so Brendan could trust him. He put his hand on her back, pushing down. He kissed her neck, putting his hand behind her black curly hair. His other hand on her skirt pushing it up. He knew how to please a woman. She groans with pleasure, giggling. But it wasn't rough, it was just nice. It making love, not sex. Texas was not expecting it to be so gentle. She was not Dodgers girl any more, Simon had her. Walker was so calm and considerate. When it came to woman. The reason he was so rough on Brendan, was because of the anger when he had to kiss him. He hated it. After under 10 minutes, of making love. They just laid next to each other, enjoying the silence.

On the Savage boat, Mark was fuming. After hearing about Texas and Walker. Will had to tell him. "Why would she date a freak like him!" Mark shouted,Will signed. "He was nice to her" Will said. Liberty couldn't believe it either. "Nice! people like him dont know the meaning of the word" he walked to Dirk. "Walker seems okay" Dennis said nervously. Dennis didn't really think that, but he couldn't tell an already angry Mark that. "Why would Tex go anywhere near that" Mark was very prejudiced. "Mark, leave it, Texas is a big girl, she can look after herself" Dirk commented, drinking his tea. "He is horrible, he is going to take advantage" Mark didn't know him at all, Walker would never do that. "You beat up Ste, so your just as bad" Liberty grunted. "Yeah well Ste deserved it" Mark kicked the couch. "Brendan knows Dodger, you beat up Brendan Brady boyfriend" Wills shivered. "Brendan Brady!" Will shouted."I know who he is" Dodger scoffed. "Ste might of shouted at your friend Texas, our friend but he didn't deserve that" Dennis said. "Yeah so you battered him, you gave him a black eye, Brendan's going to notice" Dirk signed. "Stop going on about Brendan he can not do anything, he cant move" Mark laughed. ""That is not funny" Liberty felt sorry for him. "He is not paralized forever son" Dirk drank the rest of his tea.

Brendan was in the cafe, the nurses brought him down for food. Which he refused to eat, which worried was quite hungry, but after the week he had, did not feel like eating. "Brendan, you need to eat"Cheryl groaned,sticking the fork in the pasta. "Why? I got nothing to eat for" Brendan grunted, he looked around, As people in his position were looking over. It was kids, young adults, people his age. Old people. It was a sad sight. "Brendan eat up" Cheryl said, picking up the fork. "What is your problem? People come of worst then you" she did not know it felt. "Name one" Brendan replied. "People lose their speech, like Stephen Hawkins" she grunted. "Open the champaign" he replied miserably. "Look Brendan" she was cut of by John, who rushed over. "Eat up son, you need as much strength you can get for surgery he picked up the fork putting it forcefully in Brendan's mouth. "Right Cheryl, I think we need to think about where Brendan is staying" he said, feeding Brendan. Like a child. "Yeah" Cheryl agreed. It was a long shot, if John could look after him. He though he could stop him seeing his precious Steven. "John! Can we have words"Florence said, in the doorway" she was shaking. "Yes mam" he said, walking over. Giving Cheryl the fork. " I think we should leave" she said, she was trying to do what Brendan wanted for once. "No" he said, she nodded. "Okay, it was just a thought" she was scared of her own son. "You go back Mam, otherwise I end you" he pushed her to the wall. She whimpered, as he kissed her lips. He retreated back to Brendan. Leaving Florence in tears. She cant believe this monster is her son. She always blamed him for her husbands death, since it was his mess Charles got involved in.


	10. Part 10

Chapter 13 .

"You so stupid!" Amy shouts, at an unsuspecting Eileen. Eileen slaps her around the face. They were outside, fighting over Brendan's arrangement. Eileen thought Brendan was better of with John, Amy in a disability home. Since they both knew of John abuse. Amy wasn't fighting for Brendan, she was doing it for Ste. He couldn't exactly look after him, but neither could John. So Amy thought the best option was this. Since Ste didn't want to argue with a woman, not after his encounter with Texas, which lead to Dodger beating him up. Amy was just fighting the corner. Ste wouldn't let her near John, but thought she could handle Eileen. The exes, of the great love story. "You think John is right, its okay Eileen I got hurt by many boyfriends, but I wouldn't wish that on them, come on he is the father of your kids" Amy was trying to make he see sense. "He cheated on with my own nephew!" Amy shouted. "Okay, I can see why you hate him, but it takes two, look Eileen do you really enjoy watching his own dad beat him to death nearly" Amy protected. "No of cause not" she replied. "Then, help me get him away from him" Amy was better talking to her then most. "Why do you care about him?" she asked. "I dont, but Ste dose" Amy replied. Yesterday John announced that he was looking after him. "Ste, what the hell dose Ste see him in?" Eileen asked. Amy shrugged "I dont know honestly, but he loves him" Amy admitted. "John wont budge" Eileen replied ,Amy persuaded her now. "Then make him, Your a strong woman, get rid of him" Amy couldn't believe Eileen agreeded already. "I try" she signed.

Texas walked into her house, Leanne and Dennis looking over. With disgusted faces. After her and Walkers night of passion. "Hello mum and dad"she joked, going into the kitchen. "We heard you slept with Walker, that is rank" Leanne scoffed. "It was not rank, he was very nice, and calm" she was in a trance. "Dodger is not happy" Dennis told her. "Dodger is going to have to deal with it" Texas was still smiling. Walker already wooed her. But she had a nasty surprise waiting. Simon was in the club, with a hysterical Joel. "Yeah, shut it" Walker groaned, after Joel mocked him about Texas. "I dont like the girl" he lied. "Whatever" Joel replied. "I dont, she was just there" he was lieing to himself He liked Texas a lot. "Hey Theresa" Joel said, still laughing. "Have I missed the joke" she replied, kissing Joel on the lips. "Yeah, Walker sept with Texas" Joel said. Theresa pouted. Theresa say next to Joel, putting her arms around him. "That is rank" she said, trying to imagine it. "Its not rank" he replied. "Not as rank as you and Ste" Walker added. "Me and Ste are ancient history" she said, making a face. "Brendan is screwing your ex, must be weird" Walker was making her uncomfortable. "Shut up Walker" Joel said, kissing Theresa's cheek. "Oh really, now what's rank" he chuckled. He never heard the word rank said so many times. "Yeah well Ste is screwing your ex" Joel smiled, Walker kissed Brendan once, just once. Walker crossed his arms. He didn't know what to say to that. "Goodbye Joel, Theresa" Walker got up, walking out.

"Brendan! You shut up!" John growled giving him a black eye, with one punch. Brendan was crying, after hearing about John looking after him. He knew what he could do behind closed doors. "Steven has got a clean face, I wouldn't want to dirty it up, now would I?" he asked, making Brendan worried once again. "You lay a finger on him or I" Brendan was cut of by John. "What you kill me, how do you intend on doing that" John put his hand on Brendan's button. Undoing it. "Hmm, what I can do" he scraped his fingernails, down his chest. "Oh crap, you cant feel"John signed doing the button again. So he scratched his neck again. This made Brendan groan in pain. "Dont" Brendan cried. "Okay, I will" he groaned. He just laid there. As John took him from the bed, and put him in the wheel chair. Ready to go home.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT, BUT I NEED TO GET BREN OUT OF THE HOSPITAL FOR THE LONG, LONG CHAPTER NEXT**


	11. Part 11

Chapter 14

Steven rushed up to Cheryl's After hearing from Amy, he has been discharged. He knocked on the door. No answer, but he heard Johns voice. So he knocked again. Banging more like it. Kicking the door. "I can hear you, let me in you son of a bitch!" Ste shouted. He dosent usually swear, but John really pissed him Walker was there, going to Texas house. Which was on the other side, He had flowers and chocolates. He was taking Texas out on a date, he didn't care about Joels mockery any more. "Let me in you bastard! Or I cut you like a fish!" Ste shouted, copying the line from Scream 1. When Billy,thrented Drew Barrymore's charchter. He thought it intimidate John, but he just laughed. Walker smirked too. "I cut you like a fish" Walker mumbled under his breath, chuckling. "Help Walker, he is your mate" Ste scoffed, kicking the door. "I,m on a date, Stevie" he chuckled. "Its Ste, not Stevie or Steve, just Bren can call me Steven" Ste started kicking the door again. Walker put out his tongue, knocking on the door of Texas. Texas opened. looking beatifull. With her short blue dress, with black tights and blue high heels. Walker wearing a dark black suit, he dosent usually wear a suit. He stole it from Brendan's wardrobe, honestly. "You look sexy Miss Longford" he passed her the Lilly and Roses chocolate. Texas smiled. She felt like a Bond girl. Leanne and Dennis spying. "Come on then, Mr Walker" she smiled. "You dont look so bad, yourself" she added. "I never look bad" he replied. Ste was trying to kick the door down now. But he was too weak. "Wait there" Walker said to Texas. He pushed Ste back. Kicking the door down. "Okay lets go" Walker said, him and Texas laughing. As they ran. Leaving poor Ste to face the music. John gasped rushing over to a scared Ste. As he backed against the wall. "You little runt!" he shouted. "Steven! Run!" Brendan yelled from the living room. Ste could just see Brendan, he was battered and bruised on the floor. "No! John move out my way!" Ste shouted, trying to push him away. But John was too strong. He kneed Ste, right in the ribs. It wasn't the first time. Brenda has done it once before when they were abuse in their relationship. Brendan would never hurt him again now. He has paid for beating up Ste, by getting battered by his dad. He has never landed Steven in hospital. Never. Ste has landed Brendan in hospital by hitting him on the head with a base ball bat. Which he shamefully learned from Terry. Brendan, Ste and John has all been abused, and has all been abusers. Abuse was the biggest part of their lives. It made them who they are. John was abused by his uncle Derek. Which he cant say he was proud of admitting. In fact, he never admitted it. His uncle his still alive, but John dosent want nowt to do with him. He cant say he is proud of beating up Brendan. He has tried to stop it, but he cant control his anger. Or his lust. He dosent care who you are. Brendan mother Eve, was only a child, when he "couldn't control his lust" she was just there. If it wernt her, it would of been someone else. He dosent plan these things,the only plan he made was with Lindsey. But sleeping with Lindsey wasn't a plan though, she was just there. Like Brendan, like Ste just now. "Now! Get up!" John growled. Putting a gag around Brendan's mouth. Which he had in his pocket. For no reason. Just a pick up, from the shop. It was meant for a dog. But it didn't stop him, putting it in Brendan's mouth. He picked Ste up, from his blonde hair. He looked to check nobody was looking. He chucked him next to Brendan. Ste was in agony. He moved up to Brendan, putting his arms around him. John went into the kitchen. With a jug of water. He chucked it on Ste. Making him squeal. "It means get away" John dragged Ste away from Brendan. It was about 9pm. Cheryl walked in. To see the disgusting scean before her. She didn't know what to do. It was like slow motion, for John. Every second felt like a hour. "Dad, no please" Cheryl cried. "Tell me its not what it looks like" she tearfully said, so quite. John was speechless. "Brendan, Ste" she looked at them. They had bloody faces and were bruised. "I,m going to phone the police" she said. John didn't even attempt to stop her. "Talk to me! Someone" she shouted. "John is the reason why Bren is paralized" Ste mangered to speak. "And Lindsey knew" he added. "Dont bring her into this" Cheryl stormed over. "Dont hurt me chez" Ste said, he just could reach for Brendan's hand. "Dad! Tell me he is lieing" she cried. "He is lieing Cheryl" John finally spoke. "How do you explain mine and Brendan's bruises then" Ste chocked. "That was Walker Steven, you dont have to lie, Walker cant hurt you now" John said, so calm. "No it wasn't Walker, it was you!" Ste shouted. "Shut up, all of you" Cheryl said, letting tears roll down. Ste was in pain, he moved up to Brendan again. Putting his head, next to Brendan's. Hugging him. "Oh! Then how can you explain the gag on Brendan's mouth" Ste yelled. Removing the gag. Putting his fingers through Brendan's hair."The gag, I needed to put that on him Cheryl, he was very noisy" John has broken down now. "Cheryl! Phone the cops, he just admitted it!" Ste cried.

At the restaurant. Texas and Walker were getting on like a house on fire. "No, that was not a good joke" Texas giggled. Walker put the spoon on his nose. "Look, look it sticks, see" he smiled. It fell of then. "Oh no, it fallen" she giggled again. They were making quite a racket, then they looked On the wall. To know why they were the loudest. It read. **Over 50s night.** Texas gasped. "Oh no, we just gate crashed" Texas said, he laughter was so loud now. It echoed across the room. "Oh crap, I thought it was a 50s theme night" he shook his head, eating his chips. "Classy" Texas joked. "Its bad Tex, they must think I,m 50" he chuckled. "Why?" she asked. "Oh" she said, looking at the other notice. **One person must be the required age.** "Oh, how mean" she pouted. "They must think Im your daughter" that made her blush a bit. "We prove them wrong" he leaned in. She gave him a kiss. "That going to bring our are ages down now" she relied. "You shouldn't of done that before" she was referring to knocking the door down. "Ste would of broke his foot trying" Walker replied. "You should of stopped him" Texas cocked her head to one side. "He isn't my problem, he is Brendan's problem" Walker drank his beer. "You mean paralized Brendan" she signed. "He cant do anything Simon" she said, he looked down. "Good, if it were Silas, you be chuffed" he scoffed. "Yeah I know, but you cant have all this anger in you, its not healthy" she held his hands. "I know, I know" he mumbled.

Back in the village. John was hurdled into a police car. By Walkers boss. Ruby Gregson. The ginger police woman. and her colleague. Ste was being treated, for his broken ribs. Brendan had a check up too. Cheryl was torn. She didn't know who to believe. She did not want to believe Lindsey was involved. With only Walker knowing the truth about Lindsey's death. Nobody else but John and Walker knew about that. Ste had broken ribs. From the power of Johns attack. Brendan just wanted to hold im, but it killed him knowing he couldn't. "You be aright just stay careful" Paul said, giving him the crutches. He nodded. Walking to Brendan's room, he found it a bit hard to walk Since his sides hurt. He opened it. Brendan was with other people. "Hey Bren" Ste said, sitting on the chair. "Steven, are you okay?" he asked. Trying to be strong. He thought he owned Ste that at least. Many people would of fled by now. Brendan thought. "Its okay" Ste held his hand. "Yeah, I,m okay,Dr Browning said that I be okay, I just need to be careful" Ste honestly replied. "I love you" Brendan said. "Yeah, I love you too Bren, and your dad, he wont come near us again" Ste wiped away tears. He was trying to be strong too. They both were. Like two peas in a pod sometimes. "Yeah, he will be" Brendan replied. He really wanted to hold him. Knowing he was almost in tears. "Great Birthday this turned out to be" Ste muttered under his breath. It was true, it was his 23rd today. Brendan didn't even know "Oh Steven why didn't you say anything, happy birthday" Brendan tried to smile, but it was just a frown. "I couldn't exactly tell you" Ste replied. "I,ll make it up to you, somehow" he grunted. "Its fine Bren, you dont owe me anything, being here with you, makes up for it" Ste said. It sounded cheesy, but it was nice. "23 then, your catching up to me" Brendan smiled. "I will never catch you up" he replied. They were a little more cheerful now. But not happy. Not yet. Ste looked around. It was different then the last room. He couldn't have Brendan to himself in here. They were like 4 other people. "Texas and Walker are having a date" Ste said, trying to make conservation. "Oh right, well I hope Texas knows what's she doing" Brendan grunted. "Dodger wont be happy" Ste then smiled. "Which is brilliant" he added. "You know, Tex and Walker are welcome to each other" Ste was quite pleased. He still had the bad boy edge. Which Amy tried to get rid of. When he use to hit her. "Steven, do you think Cheryl's okay?" Brendan asked. "Yeah, she be fine" he replied. "And you" Ste added. "How bad are your ribs?" he asked. "They will get better, in time" Ste replied. Putting his hand on Brendan's neck. Knowing he could feel there. "So, Bren you will be coming home with me, For a bit okay" Ste meant it.


	12. Part 12 New Starts

Chapter 15

Silas was hiding in the cellar, where he kidnapped Mercedes when she was pregnant with Bobby. His great grandson. He felt cheated, that Amy has also got away. He has successfully murdered four women in the village. India Longford, in which he can say he regrets. Since it was Texas, he was suppose to kill. Secondary Jenny Houston, or Bex as she is informally known. He was actually going to let her leave, with her American lover boy Douglass Carter, until he found out she was planning to take his money and run. His third victim, was meant to be Lindsey Nolan, who John cruelly strangled. When Silas found out someone killed her, which was meant to be his "final piece" he was livid. So instead. He then planned to kill Theresa McQueen, but failed to do so. So all in all, his third victim was Rae Wilson She wasn't suppose to be his victim, at any times. But after he heard she hated Brendan Brady, who has thrented him to stay away from Lindsey. He couldn't resist, so he killed Rae and then planted her body in his boot. Which resulted in Brendan being imprisoned. So he started tormenting Lindsey once again. Which then was the time John took advantage. Promising to protect her. But Doug had to step in, he brought Lindsey back to her flat, Silas knew about this. And scared her, making her attack him and ran away. Since Silas had to chase after her. It resulted in him brutally murdering his own daughter Hedi Costello by accident. And that's when Silas got caught. So Silas plans to murder the ones that got away, Mercedes Fisher, Texas Longford, Theresa McQueen and he has added Amy Barnes to his kill list. He fascinated killing all four women in one room. He feasted of killing the other women he murdered. All he did was close his eyes and he was there. Murdering them, in the very room he sat on. He could replay the sad scenario in his head a thousand times. However their was catch. In replaying the murders, he had to go through agony, watching his own daughter die in his arms, which it was his fault. It was a strong illusion, which Silas tried to remove from his shattered memory, but it would never go away. He started crying. "Hedi" he spoke.

_Silas __Imagery_

_"I will never forgive you dad" Hedi said, walking over. "That was a mistake" Silas replied. "All four of you were" he said, looking at the ghostly figures."Oh Silas, you keep telling yourself that" India said, crossing her arms. Holding her red coat. "It was your sister India, she is the whore" he spat. "Be quite,Your nothing but a heartless killer" Bex spoke. "And your ex boyfriend never loved you" Silas snarled. Referencing to gay Douglass. "Dont worry" Rae said. "Ste and Doug, they will suffer" Rae added. Silas smiled. "I dont want them to suffer" Bex got up. "I want him to suffer!" she pointed towards Silas. Silas gasped, putting his back against the wall. "You know Silas, you will never forget us, or your daughter" India spoke, looking at Hedi. "I sworn to forget!" Silas shouted, getting up. Trying to touch India, but his hand just went through her. Since she wasn't really there. "Oh no" India mocked. "Hello, girls" Lindsey went over to Silas. "Lindsey! You were meant to be mine! Mine!" Silas yelled. "I was never yours" Lindsey stepped back. "I! I will kill you! I will" Silas ran over to Lindsey, but he kept punching the wall instead. Five ghoulish laughters._

Silas was punching thin air, and kicking it. "I will murder you" he said. "No you wont" Silas replied to himself He was having hilluations. "Dont tell me, what I will you do" Silas signed, sitting on the floor. Nursing his broken hand. In which he hardly felt any pain. Because of the depth of his psychosocial condition. Pain wasn't a feeling any-more. All he felt was anger and guilt. "I get you Lindsey" he said. As he imagined her running up the stairs. "You whore" he added. "The only whore in here is you" Silas squeaked, looking over, to where he imagined Bex. "I,m no whore!" he shouted, he scared himself. Putting his back up against the wall again. "I,m sorry Hedi" he cried. Closing his eyes. To replay the murders once again.

Upstairs, Cheryl was drinking away her sorrows. "Cheryl, I think you had enough" her friend Nancy said, Cindy, Anne and Mercedes nodded. "You dont know when I had enough" Cheryl slurred, giggling. "No, Im drinking to world peace" Cheryl slurred again."Your suppose to be with Brendan" Anne said. "No Mitizeee, Ste is with my brother" Cheryl laughed again. "Fine, I go to him" Anne signed. "Okay, dont snog him again" Cheryl said. Mercedes smiled slightly. "Come on Cheryl, lets take you home" Cindy got her by her arm. "Cindy, where's Tony, I want to snog him" Cheryl fell on the floor. Laughing. "Come on Cheryl" Nancy said, getting on her hands and knees. Trying to pick her up. Cheryl got up. "I love you" she said, to the student Barney. "Cheryl, go to Brendan" Ash said. "After you sobered up" she added. "Why Brendan, why dose he get everything" Cheryl slurred. "A club, a hot boyfriend, a home" she looked down. "I would hardly call Ste hot, now lets go" Mercedes said. getting the other side. "Ste is very hot, I could of had him, if Brendan didn't make him come out" Cheryl was very drunk now."Cheryl your drunk" Cindy walked with them. "Please Noah and Doug, are ugly" Cheryl laughed again. "At least you know that" Mercedes grunted. "Mercy, shut it" Nancy snarled. "Whereas Mitizeee gone" Cheryl whistled. Mercedes laughed. Then cleared her throat. "Its book club" Cheryl cheered. "She has gone to see Brendan" Nancy said. "Oh Brendan again, why dont you all marry him" Cheryl giggled."Thats not going to happen" Cindy said. "I thought you were gay" Cheryl said, looking at Walker and Texas holding hands. "Cheryl, sober up" Texas said, not knowing he snogged Brendan. "Goodbye" Cheryl fell down again. "I,m the queen of the world" Cheryl put her arms out, then fell laughing again.

Ally was looking out the window. Wishing he was somewhere else. Since he now lived with Mike, Amy,Leah, Lucas,Ste and now Brendan. He was only meant to help Amy, solve her problems. Like he did with his previous girlfriends. "I know how you feel mate" Brendan said, behind him. Ally looked behind him. "Yeah, but you got Ste, your aright mate" he said in his Australian accent. "You got Amy" Brendan reminded him. "Why dont you like it?" Ally asked. "I know it sounds bad, but I kind of want Steven to myself "Brendan said. "Yeah, I know what's like,but you cant tell him that, look put it this way. my last girlfriend Pauiline, I was the same. I was a little bit clingy and eventually I lost her, that's that in a nut shell" Ally smiled, looking out the window again. "I guess so, but I got good reasons, I cant do anything for myself" Brendan frowned. "Yeah, but you will get better" Ally replied. "Mummy, X Factor is on" Leah said, from the living room. "You cant watch x factor its on too late" Amy signed. "Dont worry she will be asleep soon" she said, to Ally and Brendan. Ally nodded. "Right" Brendan muttered. Mike walked in. Brendan and Ally were in the kitchen. Mike took some Quavers. "Brendan, is it?" Mike asked. "Yep" Brendan said. "I thought Ste was a bit young for you" he said. Eating the crisp. "Its 10 years Mike, what was the age gap between you and Zoe" Ally smiled. Mike scoffed, going to the living room. "Cheers, I had enough of men like him" Brendan grunted. "Oh yeah, sorry" Ally looked outside the window. Ste walked in the kitchen. "Hey, Bren you okay?" Ste asked. "Yeah" he replied. "You know, were going to have fun here" Ste said, making a tea for himself. Ally smiled. Have fun, yeah right. "And you can ignore Mike" Ste said. "Steven, what we watching tonight?" Brendan asked. "X Factor, I watch it every week" he replied. "Oh right, is Shouren still there?" Brendan asked. "Erm, she left ages ago Bren" he laughed. "I cant believe were having a normal conservation" Brendan smiled.


	13. Part 13

Chapter 16 **New Improved**

Ken Walker, walked into the village. After finding out his father works here. Of cause he had no ideal that it was dodgy. Walker never knew he knew. He looked around, he was just ten, turning eleven next week. Texas noticed him. From the picture. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking over. "Are you going to hurt me?" he asked. "No of cause not" Texas replied. "Where is my dad?" he then asked. "I think, he is in the club" Texas signed. "Oh, is he beating up the man who killed my uncle?" he asked a shocked Texas. "No" is all she said. "Are you his woman?" he was asking a heap of questions. She nodded. "Ooh, are you" Ken smiled. Ken knew too much for his age. "Ken!" Tom rushed over. "Do you know him?" Texas asked. "Yeah, from school" Ken said. "Cool" she was glad he knew someone considered normal. "Well, bye" she scoffed. "My dad, is he a cop?" Ken asked Tom. "No, he is a gangster, like Brendan and Warren" Tom replied. "Warren? Didn't he kill Louise?" Ken asked him. "He was meant to, but Erm, they never found her body, so we dont know yet, he did get arrested for it, but they still haven't found her body, cause he took his ex girlfriend Mitizeee to see it, or something" Tom read about it in the local newspaper. "And Brendan he saved her life, really he should be a hero" Tom chuckled. "He is no hero" Ken replied straight. "Well you know, Ste found a body where the Savages live, and Brendan knew him, But they suspect Warren for that too" Tom grunted. "Who is Ste?" Ken asked. "Oh, its Brendan's boyfriend, he is the owner of the deli down their, he use to run it with Doug" Tom said, pointing towards the deli. "You know loads" Ken replied "Well I lived here all me life" Tom replied, shrugging. "Have you? You know its a awesome little place"Ken said. "If you think its awesome you really need to get out more" Tom laughed. Ken laughed back. Tom had a point, Ken haven't been pass Manchester. "What about the club?" Ken asked, wanting to know about where his dad worked. "Oh well it was originally owned by Cheryl in 2010, Brendan's sister, but then he brought it from her, and the body Ste found was Danny, he owned it for a bit, then Warren, then Brendan owned half of it, and now it owned by Warrens son, Joel, him and Brendan they own it half and half" Tom knew a lot about his village. Since Ken was his only friend. And Tom was Kens only friend. So they were board half of the time. Which is how Tom knows all this, he is the eyes of the whole village. Because nobody notices him. "The deli? Who was Doug?" Ken then asked, Tom loved it. He loved telling people all the gossip. "Doug was Stes ex, he use to deal drugs for Brendan, and then he went out with this girl, who got killed by Silas, it was scary I was inches away from Silas, Silas killed your dads girlfriend sister, India, he killed Dougs ex, Rae and his own daughter" Tom shook his head. "How you know all this?" Ken asked his friend. "I told you, I lived here all me life, I know more then half of the villagers" he smiled. "Well not Tony, Ste and Amy" Tom smiled. "They lived here for ages, and Cindy, Darren and Nancy" he added. "Right, do you know anything about my dad here?" Ken asked, confused about Tom labelling him a gangster."Well Lindsey, Brendan friend, they thought it was some guy called Samson, so your dad gave him money, and went on a hesit with Brendan, it said that in the newspaper" Tom was proud of his knowledge. "Who really killed Lindsey?" he asked. "Brendan's dad, he is a proper git, he got a long beard and wears a tracksuit, he looked proper rough, That was Darren said anyway" Tom didn't know why he was so interested. So he decided to ask. "Why you so interested Ken?" Tom asked. "Because its my dad, and my mum is worried about him" Ken frowned. "Girlie hug?"Tom asked. "Yes please" Ken gave him a hug, or a "girlie hug" as Tom calls it. "We are turning into girls" Tom said, as he realized they been holding each other for two minutes. Ken broke away. Playfully nudging him.

Leah and Lucas, were dressing up for Halloween. "Kids, were going now" Amy moaned, passing them the Asda bags. "Its not fair, everyone gets proper trick or treating bags,and we get shit ones" Leah said the forbidden word. *Shit*. "Leah! Dont ever say that again" Ste groaned, not knowing where they got it. He personally blamed Mike. Since Mike has sworn in front of them before. "Sorry daddy" Leah replied. Leah was a fairy, and Lucas was spider-man. "Come on, you three behave" Amy said, to Brendan, Ally and Mike. Ste and Amy had to both go, since it was hard trick or treating. With two young kids. "Bye" Mike said, almost pushing them four out. "Okay, lets go, bye" Amy said, going down out the door. Mike shut the door, before Ste could even put his second foot out. He heard him groan outside. "Mike, what is your problem?" Ally asked. "My problem, is that little bastard is still as happy as Larry" Mike scoffed. "He deserves to be happy" Brendan commented, not liking Mike at all. "Yeah, your too old for him anyway, your a little dirty perv" Mike snarled. "Mike! Are you serious, its 10 years" Ally was disgusted with him. "I dont like you Ally, the only reason I,m getting on with you, is because of Amy, but you Brendan, I dont give a toss what Ste thinks" Mike chucked the plate on the floor. "Oh no, what you done Ally?" Mike said, sacrastily. "You dont dare, I got Brendan as a witness" Ally remained him. "Brendan is not a witness, he cant even move" Mike was a bully. He always expected people to be who he wants them to be. He wasn't abusive, just very controlling. "He got eyes" Ally then replied. "You know Ste, he use to hit my daughter" Mike punched the wall, making a hole. "Stop it Ally, you cant go breaking stuff" he spat. "Me? It was you!" Ally was outraged. "Dont go shouting" Mike said, when the door got knocked on. "Trick or treat" Nancy's nephew Charlie smiled. Nancy smiled. Mike went into the living room, to collect the sweets. Giving him a lolly pop. "Thank you" Charlie said, leaving with Nancy. "Bye Nance" Mike said, shutting the door. "Nice girl Nancy" Mike said, going back into the living room. "You know Mike, you cant bully us" Ally told him. "Cause we can bully you" Ally added. "Really you and Stephen Hawkins" Mike signed, when another person knocked on the door. He opened it, to find Kathleen Angel, with Myra. "Come on Mike, its trick or treating" Myra knew, they didn't get on. After Sarah Barnes, his daughter. Craig Dean. And her son John-Paul Mcqueen love triangle. "There you go" Mike chucked a leaking pen into Kathleen-Angels trick or treat bag, making her cry. Myra was about to shout, but he shut the door in her face. "Taking it out on a child, good going" Brendan grunted. "Shut your gob, I had every right" Mike sat down.

Outside, Amy was not happy about the arrangements. "Brendan cant stay with us" Amy put her foot down on that. "He has got nowhere else to go" Ste protested. "A disability home Ste" Amy reminded him. "No, I,m not dropping him of with a bunch of strangers" Ste replied. "Oh I,m sure he will be able to cope, he isn't a child" Amy snarled. "He is staying with me, end of conservation" Ste replied. "No he isn't, Ste you can move out with him if you want, Jesus you would think he was a saint" Amy walked up the path, noticing Leah and Lucas were waiting still.

Texas was in the club, looking for Walker. Joel seen her across the bar. "Texas, are you okay?" Joel asked, walking over. "Is Simon about?" she asked. "Walker? Oh yeah he is out, said he had some business to take care of" Joel said, pouring a drink for himself. "Oh right, did he say where?" she asked. "No, he dosent tell me anything" Joel told her. "Cheers" Texas was about to walk away, but a familiar face arrived. No other, then Warren Fox. Texas eyes widerened, as she tried to make a exit. "Who is this Simon?" he asked. "No one" Texas replied, not wanting him to get involved with anyone else dodgy. "He is Brendan's ex" Joel said, Texas mouth opened. "Excuse me" she turned toward Joel again. "Didn't you know" Joel said, Warren smiled. "No I didn't, he is not gay okay, we did it, and he was great" Texas blushed. "I didn't say he was gay, he might be bi Tex" Joel felt sorry for the girl. She didn't deserve to get involved in this mess. "How is Brady these days?" Warren asked. "He is with Ste" Joel said. "Oh right, him and Rat-boy are still screwing, I thought Brady would of got board with the skinny little bleeder by now" Warren sat on the bar. "Bye Texas, this is for the big boys now" Warren told her. She just stood still. That what her and Walker also had in common, the didn't give in easily. "I told you to go now" Warren leaned in closer. "Leave her alone" Joel said, pulling him back. Texas rushed out, at the point. Crying as she thought her and Walker were a joke now. Dodger seen her outside the club, in tears. "Hey Tex, come here" Dodger said. She hugged him. He held her tight. "It was a joke" she said through tears. Walker did really like her, but she didn't know that any-more. She would of minded if he told her, since she kissed a girl Jodie. But the fact that he didn't, really upset her and made her not believe him.

In the pub, once again Cheryl was getting drunk. Her friends were worried about her. "Cheryl, not again" Cindy grunted. "Its only 7 O clock, stop it" Cindy took the drink away. "Give it me back" Cheryl slurred. "Poor Brendan, his sister cant even get her ass out of the pub" Anne whishphred into Nancy's ear. "Yeah I know" she replied. Mercy was with Paul. Laughing with him, at Cheryl's drunken state. They really were cruel. "Lindsey is dead, Cheryl get over it, and your dad touched his son one too many times" Mercy was so mean. Cheryl pounced at her, dragging her by her hair. Mercy squealed, as she grabbed Cheryl's hair back. Paul grabbing Mercy back. "You dont talk about my family like that!" Cheryl yelled, as Tony pulled her back. "Cheryl, calm down, its only Mercedes" Tony said, kissing her on her head friendly. "I hate her!" Cheryl shouted, bursting into tears again. "My family are either dead or freaks, I know that" Cheryl cried. "No that's not true" Tony consoled her. "You still got Brendan, Declen and Patrick and Ste is your friend" Tony said, as Mercy was dragged out. "And you got Cindy, Nancy and me haven't you love" Tony helped her up. Walking her to her house.


	14. Part 14

Chapter 17

In bed Steven and Brendan were facing each other. Steven felt a bit lonely in their relationship, since Brendan became paralized. The doctors didn't know if he was ever going to walk again. Until tonight. Brendan was desperately, trying to move. He nearly gave up, until his hand slipped across the quilt. He lifted his hand up, his arm soon followed. He did the same to his leg, lifted it up. It felt unreal, yet normal. Steven didn't even notice. Brendan moved up close to Steven. Feeling his black eye, and his sore neck. Dodger was going to pay. Steven opened his eyes. To see Brendan holding him. It felt nice. "Brendan, your moving" Ste spoke. "Yes I guess I am" Brendan recovery wasn't as quick as it seemed. He has been moving little parts of himself all week. Only now has he fully recovered. His state was just temporally, from the trauma of the attack. It was more common, the people thought. It wasn't a miracle or a relief. It just happened, it wasn't some stupid fairy-tale. It was just trauma. Brendan kissed Steven gently on his lips. Brendan took of his PJs. So he had nothing on. "I dont like PJs" Brendan simply said. "No, I dont either" Ste replied, stripping also. Brendan put his arm around Stevens shoulders. Ste put his head on Brendan's put his free across Stevens chest. And they fell asleep, free.

- The morning after-

Brendan woke up to find Steven gone. He felt around for him, like a child trying to find a teddy. Steven walked in, with some toast and orange juice. "Morning" Ste cheerfully spoke. Steven was already in his Carter and Hay uniform. "You going to work?" Brendan asked. "Yeah, I need the money" Ste replied. Putting the toast and orange juice on the stand. "Thanks for the breakfast, you didn't have to" Brendan smiled. "I did, because the toast is mixed in jam and butter" Ste sat on the bed. "You can be my first Bay customer Ste smiled. "Bay?" Brendan asked. "Yeah, I,m changing the name to Bay, you get it Hay and Brady, Bay, it sounds better then Hadey" Ste smiled nervously. "Hmm, so not Hay and Brady" Brendan put the toast in his mouth. "What? You wouldn't mind putting your name on it" Ste was surprised. "Nope" he said, with his mouthful. "Oh great, yeah I got to go" Ste said, rushing out. "No goodbye kiss" Brendan said. "No!" Ste teased, shutting the front door.

Walker was grovelling to Texas. "I,m sorry for not telling you Texas" Walker said. "Walker, walk of" Texas sneered. He was outside her bedroom door. Leanne let him in. Dennis and Leanne were looking over. "Look it was one kiss, I didn't think it mattered, I only kissed Brendan to get him to trust me" he said. "Joel said, you might be bi" Texas replied. "Oh dont listen to Joel, he dosent like me, he is just stirring" Walker signed. Texas opened the door. "Really?" she wanted it to be true. "Really" Walker replied, looking straight into her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Texas asked. "I didn't think it mattered" he honestly replied. "Kiss and make up already" Leanne said. She knew Texas liked him. She was talking abut him half the night. He held her hand, walking over to the kitchen. "Any chocolate?" he asked. Texas made a face. "Chocolate for breakfast" Texas giggled. "Yeah, its not illegal is it" Walker said, looking in the cupboard. "Lovely" he said, taking out a Mars bar. He took of the wrapper, taking a big chunk of it. "What do you eat for dinner" Texas teased. "Normal dinner, pasta mostly" Walker replied.

Brendan was up and ready for revenge. He walked, near the pub where Dodger lived near by. He was going to do to him, what he done to Steven. Riley looked over, knowing Dodger was inside the pub. "Shit" Riley muttered to himself. Rushing in the pub. "Dodge get out now, Brendan is coming" Riley commented. "And? He cant move" Dodger said, just as Brendan walked in. Dodgers mouth opened. "Hey mate, I didn't hurt Ste I swear" Dodger lied, cowering away. He wasn't so big when Brendan could fight back. "No then why has he got a black eye and sore neck then?" Brendan asked rhetorically. "I swear I dont know, I been with Darren for most of the week" Dodger was shaking. "Yeah mate, he has" Darren said. "Then who beat up Steven?" Brendan asked, moving closer. Dodger was almsot crying now. "It wasn't me" Dodger cried. Putting his back to the wall. He weren't a man, he was just a scared little boy. He weren't so tough, when Brendan could move. "You dont like it do yea, when its you" Brendan spat. Riley was scared for Dodger. He wished he never followed Brendan and Ste. In fact, he wished his mate Doug never met Ste. Then it wouldn't of got to this point. After all, Steven was apart of Brendan and always will. Brendan punched Dodger right in the eye. "Mate, stop it" Riley rushed over with Darren. As the pulled Brendan back. "He didn't stop doing it to Steven" Brendan snarled. Darren and Riley were dragging him out. "Look I,m sure Ste wont want you do to this" Darren said, chucking him on the floor. "You dont know anything about Steven" Brendan replied, getting up. "I do, he is a camp dyslectic dumb-ass" Riley said out by accident. Darren shook his head. Darren then ran in the pub, like a little girl. "No, I didn't mean that" Riley said, running in. Brendan grabbed him by his collar. Punching him hard in the face.

At the deli, things were a little calmer. As Ste was in the middle of changing the name to Hay and Brady. It was better then Carter and Hay. And it would be black and red. It wasn't going to be camp in anyway. Ste and Brendan weren't camp, at all. Riley was just angry when he said that. It looked cool. He was knocking of the Carter letters on the floor. They smashed when they dropped. STUG was truly out the window. Ste chucked the T letter up on the roof for fun. He seen Texas and Waker walking, happily together.


	15. Part 15 Rewriting History

Chapter 18 **This was hard to write**

John Brady, was in the Hollyoaks prison, with all the other thugs. He felt very unhappy. He wasn't use to be surrounded by men like himself. He put his back against the wall. A man named Gary Thompson stood next to him. He was innocent. "Hello" Gary grunted, to John the newbie. "Go away" John signed. "John" John shook his hand, the police guard looking over, to check it weren't drugs. "Gary" Gary replied. "Its awful place, to be away from your loved ones" Gary missed his six year old daughter Holly, and his thirteen year daughter Sally. He also missed his wife Georgia. He was in here, for assaulting his mother and auntie. He didn't really do it, it was his uncle but his uncle framed him. His mother and auntie, too scared to say anything. "What are you doing in here?" Gary asked him, Gary was too nice to be around these type of men. "Murdering my girlfriend, attacking my son, and abusing him as a child" John replied, like you would to a shop keeper. Gary's eyes widerened. "You must of had a reason" Gary was one of those people who saw positive in everything and everyone. "No reason" John grunted. It was quite strange for John, since nobody has talked to him like this. Talked to him like a normal human. "Have you got two pound for TV?" Gary asked. "No" John replied. "Oh, well you can have mine if you want" Gary shrugged. John shook his head."Okay, see you around John" Gary patted his shoulder, leaving for the TV room. John looked as Gary left, not believing that Gary didn't judge him. Gary walked into the TV room. A bit scared, of the thugs. "Gazza" they all cheered, taking the Mickey. Gary just laughed, but of cause it being a prison, it was not meant to make him laugh. But people forget there humans too. Gary went to sit down, but they pointed towards the floor. He did as he told looking up at the TV. Some episode of Crime Watchers was on. The police guards, couldn't believe Gary was in this place. He was a lovely man. "Gazza! Move your flipping big head" one shouted. Gary nodded, lieing down, with his eyes watching the upside down TV. Well it looked like that, he wasn't going to waste his two pounds though. So he had to watch it, with a sore neck.

Back in Hollyoaks, things were not very happy once again. With the court case, in just two days. Lots of people were there as witnesses. It included Brendan, Cheryl, Florence Brady. Texas Longford. Riley Costello. Mark and Dennis Savage. Leanne Holiday. Eileen Anderson. Mercedes Fisher. Simon Walker. Amy Barnes. Ally Gorman. Steven Hay and of cause John Brady, the man in question. The crimes which he had to defend, were attacking Brendan, leaving him paralized. Abusing Brendan from the ages five to sixteen. Murdering Lindsey Nolan. It was going to be a long, exhausting trial. Texas was with Simon, in his home with Ken and his ex wife Alice. So things were a little awarkd. "So Texas, what is your function?" Alice asked, she spoke quite posh. "Your job" Ken whispered in her ear. "Oh, my job is well I am a gym instructor" Texas smiled nervously. "A gym instructor, I would never of guessed" Alice was quite offensive. "Why?" Texas asked, a little outraged. "Because gym instructors, are usually men or lesbians Alice was prejudice. Simon put his head in his hands. Texas was about to speak,but Walker cut her of. "Alice, can we have a word" Simon winked. "Yes" is she all said, going into the kitchen. "You cant speak to her like that" Walker crossed his arms. "I can, and I will. You have really lowered your standards Simon, first you date a lawyer, which is me, now your dating a gym instructor" she hissed.

Ste walked into the pub, Darren was staring at him. "Ste, you do know me and Riley had to kick out your boyfriend before" Darren told him. "Why? What did he do?" Ste asked. "He hit Dodger, and then punched Riley" Darren shrugged. Ste signed. "Why he do that?" Ste then asked. "Erm, well Dodger cause he beat you up, and Riley cause he called you some very nasty names" Darren replied, this was awarkd. "What did he call me?" Ste crossed his arms. "Erm, A camp dyslectic dumb-ass" Darren just been honest. It was easier. That hurt Ste to know Riley called him that. He couldn't be angry, at Brendan for that so he walked outside, walking to the club. Where Brendan was. "Hey" Ste said. He sniffed. "Steven, what is wrong?" Brendan asked, walking over. "Nothing" Ste replied. "Come on Steven" Brendan put his hand behind Stevens head. "I heard about what Riley said, and that must mean others might think that" Ste sniffed again. "No, its not" Brendan, kissed Steven gently on the lips. Brendan held onto him. "You be fine Steven" Brendan let go, when Warren walked in. Brendan pulled Steven by his side. "Foxy?" Brendan asked, confused he was here. "I thought you were in prison" Brendan held onto Stevens hand, as Warren walked closer. "No Brady, dont worry the police let me of" Warren smiled.

Back in prison, John was in a bunk bed, with Garry on the bottom. John on top. "You asked me why I did it, before" John grunted, he wanted to tell someone about him. Cause nobody ever has "I did yeah, but John, you dont have to tell me, if you dont want to" Gary looked up. "I hate myself, a lot of people dont relize this" John started. "So when Brendan was born, I could not handle it, he was my responsibly, my mother and father helped out a lot" John was cut of by Gary. "What about his mother?" Gary then asked. "Oh god, his mother was a little girl, she was 12, oh god I,m a monster aren't I?" John started crying real tears, for the first time in years. "How old were you,John?" Gary asked him straight. John breathed in and out. "I was well, I weren't that old, I might of" John was cut of by Gary. "John, how old were you" Gary repeated. "I was 22" John was so ashamed. Gary mouth opened. "Oh my god, so she was a child, a little girl, not even teenager yet, she was 12, did you know she was 12?" Gary decided to ask. "I didn't know how old she was, she looked older, not like that any excuse" John let more tears fall down. "Did she want it?" Gary asked, getting into the deep, deep parts of John Brady. "Of cause she didn't John hissed. "So how did you explain, when Brendan was born" Gary was cut of. "Lloyd, she wanted to call him Lloyd" John smiled a little. "Okay, how did you explain, an 12 year old girl having your baby?" Gary asked. "They didn't know it was mine, I lied, so even to this day, they dont know its mine" John replied. It was true. The Bradys, didn't now Brendan was really family. They took him under his wing, not knowing he as their any ways. Brendan never found the truth, even though its a lie. Its very confusing. "Oh My God, so is Brendan yours?" Gary asked."No! Look I lied okay, he is my uncle Derek's son" John cried. "Derek slept with that 12 year old" he added, in tears. Gary's eyes widerened. "I cant tell Brendan that, I cant" John grunted. "So your his cousin, not his father" Gary fell asleep. It was true, it was indeed Derek's son John just lied to cover him up, he lied and told the truth at the same lie. It a very confusing family affair.

Brendan walked across, to where Eileen was. She had the paperwork. Florence was behind him. Ste sat next to Brendan and Eileen in between. "Oh so your Steven" Florence was still trying to get out of it. "Yeah" Ste said. Eileen slammed the paperwork down. Florence jumped. "Right, listen to me" Eileen was cut of by Ste. "No, you should get arrested too" Ste was referring to when she kicked him out and hurt Brendan a little with John. "Yeah, we should all get arrested, have a big prison party" Florence went to stand up. "Sit down" Eileen told her. Florence signed, sitting back down. With her back to Eileen. "Turn around" Eileen ordered. She turned around, her face on the bar now. "Look up" Eileen thought she was being ridlous. She looked up. "Right, we need to sort this" Eileen said.


	16. Part 16 Take A Bow

Chapter 19 Take A Bow

Owen Nolan, Lindsey's older brother and Cheryl and Brendan's ex arrived. To try to pick up the pieces of his devasted family and friends. He arrived, with Alexandra Nolan, his eighteen-year-old cousin. She has been a great support. Alex walked in the pub, where her uncle Freddie was. "Hey Uncle Freddie" she smiled, giving him a hug. She caught quite a few male eyes. "Alex, oh darling let gets a beer in you" Freddy sat her down. Ordering two beers. She picked it up, drinking it all in one go. She was an Irish lasso after all. "Oh goodness, I heard your all going through a wee bit of a hard time, I'm sorry about Lindsey and Brendan," she pouted. Owen walked in, hugging his father. "Where you go?" she asked." Put my suitcase in Cheryl and Brendan's house," he replied. "Is Brendan okay?" she asked. Owen dismissed the question, sitting down. "I take that as a no, well see yea" Alex patted Freddie on the shoulder before leaving.

Brendan was staring at the suitcase. "Why don't you like him?" Ste asked, looking between Brendan and the suitcase. "Nothing you need to worry about" Brendan grunted. "Okay, I'm sorry I asked" Ste sat down. "Look Steven, their is just some bad stuff between us" Brendan put his hand in his. "He is your ex, isn't he?" Ste asked. He knew Brendan like the back of his hand. "Yeah" Brendan did not see the point in lying. "Bren, I know that's nothing going to happen, but I don't him living here, cause I be here a lot and it will be awarkd, I mean imagine living with me and Doug" Ste said quickly. "I rather not" he replied. "I don't want him here as much as you" Brendan stood up, walking to the kitchen. Putting his hands on the kitchen sink. A knock on the door. "Shit" Brendan muttered. "Shell I answer it?" Ste asked. "No Steven, let it ring" he scoffed. Ste scoffed back. "There's no need to be like that" Ste groaned, he was the only person who could get away with talking to Brendan like that. He opened it, the man in question. "Shit" Brendan repeated. Owen walked in. Brendan heart was beating fast, as Owen did not know he was out, or who Steven was. "Go on Steven, go" Brendan said. "Why? It's not him is it?" Ste asked a little thrented Brendan pulled him out. "Brendan, what the hell is going on? And who put the door on so quickly?" Ste asked. Feeling like a spare part now. "Cheryl ordered a new door, looks just go Steven" Brendan was ashamed. Because he knew, Steven was going to find out it being Cheryl's ex too. She will not keep quite. Steven went for a kiss, but Brendan refused. Ste was confused. As he stormed in, slamming the door. Brendan never usually refuses a kiss from his precious Steven.

Amy was with her children Leah and Lucas in the park. To her surprise, Eileen sat next to her. Declen and Patrick, sitting on the bench on the other side. "Hey" Amy smiled. "Bloody hell, the court case is going to be a nightmare" Eileen was a proper kill joy. "For Brendan Eileen, not you" Amy replied. Keeping an eye on Leah and Lucas. "You know Amy, when the kids are their age, it's the best years" Eileen was referring to Leah and Lucas. "Yeah, Patrick is a little boy still, nine is he?" Amy asked. "Yep, Declen sixteen, I still can't believe it" Eileen replied. "Oh I bet you can't, I bet he is a nightmare" Amy giggled. "No actually, he is a quite teen" Eileen smiled back. "Yeah, well he obviously takes that quality from you" Amy looked across, to see Declen and Patrick, who were soon joined by Leah and Lucas. "Oh no, I think Leah is going to annoy them" Amy chucked. She was right.

"My daddy is nicer then yours" Leah said. "Thanks" Patrick said sacrastily. "Are you meaning too?" Lucas asked Declen No" Declen crossed his arms. "Oh" Leah sat next to him. "I think your mum wants you over there," Patrick said, trying to get rid of them. They were not fans of little kids. "No she doesn't Leah smiled. "She did, I heard her," Declen grunted. "I'm going to tell my daddy, then he will tell your daddy, and you will get told of" Leah giggled. "I'm scared" Declen said sacrastily. "Come on Lucas, they don't like us" Leah pouted.

Ste was in the deli, in a bad mood. He expected the worst of Brendan. He kept thinking Brendan would cheat on him with Owen. Brendan walked in, with sweat from how angry he was. Of cause, Ste did not think that. "Have a quickie did yea?" Ste crossed his arms. "What are you going on about?" Brendan asked. "You and him, did you have a quickie, you look exhausted" Ste hissed. "No, Steven I would never cheat on you" Brendan was outraged. "Look Brendan, admit it, I cheated on you, we can" Brendan cut him of. "You cheated on me?" Brendan asked. "Yeah, slept with some guy called Lewis, we can move on" Ste grunted. "No! I never cheated on you!" Brendan yelled Ste mouth opened. "But you were trying to get rid of me, I told you we can move on" Ste really underestimated him. "I love you Steven, I never cheated on you, when did you cheat on me?" Brendan asked. "It dosent matter" Ste said, feeling so guilty. "Yes it dose! When did you cheat on me?" Brendan asked again. "When you were in hospital, I,m so sorry" Ste walked closer. "Steven you slept with someone when I was alone in hospital, then you have the cheek to accuse me" Brendan hissed. "I,m sorry, but we can work it out" Ste went for a kiss, but Brendan declined. Walking out in disgust, leaving Ste in tears.

Leanne surprised, to see Brendan walking out. She too thought the worst, thinking he hit Ste. Walking in to find Ste on the floor in tears. "Ste, what happened?" Leanne asked, kneeling down. "I, I cheated on him, now he wants nothing to do with me" Ste honestly replied. Leanne pouted. Giving him a hug. "Hey listen to me if you really love old tash brains, then you need to prove you love him, I said this when you were Doug and I say it again, his is the love of your life, so dont chuck it away over some pointless one night stand" Leanne smiled. "How? I cant do anything" Ste cried. "You can, you been together for two years on and of, You could propose Cindy and Tony are looking for another wedding, I tried getting Walker and Texas to do it, no use" Leanne laughed. "Leanne I,m not proposing just because Cindy and Tony need a extra slot" Ste groaned. "Well how else, are you going to prove you love him?" Leanne asked. "Any other way" Ste groaned. "Take him on holiday then, that might work" Leanne shrugged. "Bren dont like holidays" Ste replied. "Dont like holidays, he dont dont like fun then" Leanne teased. "Okay then, dinner he likes eating" Leanne said, not thinking at all. "The last time we did that, it went pear-shaped" Ste crossed his arms. "I dont know what old tash brains likes, dose anyone?" she joked, not expecting a answer. "He likes the moon, but not the dark, he likes The Godfather 2, but not 1 and 3, he likes the endings of movies, but not the start or middle" Ste smiles. Leanne smiles back. "You could watch ending of the big blue house" she smiled. Ste smiled back, feeling a little better. "In the meantime, the first thing you can do is change the name" Leanne pulled him up. "You dont mind" Ste said. Doug was her friend after all and helped with this place. "No, we got a relationship to save, Come on" Leanne said, unwrapping the letters and nails. "I tell you what, I ring Riley and Dennis, they can help, change the place to Hay and Brady" she smiled. Of cause she minded it being Brady instead of Carter. But was she done was a lot worst, then what Ste did to Doug.

Brendan walked into the empty club. Walking into the office. Sitting down. Not believing Steven cheated on him with a total stranger. He thought he was better then that. Brendan might do that, when he is single. But not Steven, who was not even single. He looked across, not wanting any company. He heard someone walking outside. Brendan signed, opening up the office door. To find Owen. "Brendan aright " he asked. "Got a little angry before" Owen walked in. "Just leave Owen" Brendan grunted. "Fine, if that's what you want" Owen was about to leave. Brendan grabbed his arm. If Steven is going to accuse him of something, it may as well be true. So he kissed him. Owen pushing against the bar. Brendan stopped instantly. Before things got any further. For once, he was saying no. "Go! Get the hell out Owen!" Brendan yelled, Owen scoffed. Rushing out. He couldn't go through with it, he loved Steven too much. He picked up a glass, chucking it at the wall. It smashed when it hit it. He heard a gasp. As Ash Kane appeared. "Ashely! What the hell do you want?" Brendan asked loudly. "What the hell is wrong with you? You cant go around treating people like this" Ash replied. "Yeah well trying saying that, when the love of your life cheats on you with a total stranger" Brendan groaned. He looked down. "Ste?" she asked. "Yeah Steven" he replied. "Oh Brendan I,m sorry" Ash stood next to him. "Its fine just go please" he said.

Cheryl was sober this time. "Owen, hey" Cheryl smiled, kissing him on the lips. "Hi Cheryl" he smiled. "So I seen Brendan has got a boyfriend" Owen said, while walking with her. "Yeah Ste, have you met him yet?" Cheryl asked. "No, I seen him, not met him" Owen was telling the truth technically. "Oh Bren is very overprotected of him, so dont take it personally" Cheryl laughed. "He would be, sorry" he said, walking towards Florence. "Nana, do you remember Owen" Cheryl smiled. Florence secretly knew what he done to her grandchildren. Heard both of them. She described him as a dirty sod. She put her two fingers up at him. Walking past them. "Nana!" Cheryl was disgusted. "Its fine Cheryl" Owen said, acting innocently. "Its not fine, my family are very rude, as I learnt" she groaned, storming over to Florence."What do you think your doing? Swearing at Owen he has done nothing wrong" Cheryl was far from the truth. "Dont bet on it" Florence signed.

Ste did get help from Leanne, Riley and Dennis. Riley agreed to help. He did apolize to Ste, for what he said and done. He really didn't mean that. He was not that sort of guy. Dennis grovelled as well. "I never thought we be doing this place again" Dennis teased, painting the black over the blue. "Its looks dark" Leanne said, with her legs across the sofa. As she watched the three men work, patricually Riley. "Can you help" Ste groaned. Chucking the old deli uniform in the bin. "No uniform?" Dennis asked. "No, we just wear our own clothes" Ste answered. "Very classy" Riley called from outside, in a sarcastic tone. Rubbing his black eye. Still angry at Brendan. "Shut it Riley, you go no right to offend me any-more" Ste groaned. "No its just Doug helped with the place, it sees unfair if I,m honest" Riley added. Knocking the last letter in. The Y letter. "Brendan paid for it" Leanne commented. "Leanne, are you going to help?" Riley asked. "I am helping, I,m thinking" Leanne replied."Great" Dennis smiled through his teeth. Riley put the ladder against the bar. "So, what else can I do?" Riley asked. "Theres a extra paint brush" Dennis smiled. "Great" Riley moaned. "Ste, Leanne are you two going to help, it was your ideal after all" Riley went for the paintbrush.

Annalise Appleton, was with Tony and Cindy. Helping plan the needed another wedding, so they could afford it. They asked every couple in the village, well apart from one. All said no, much to Cindy's annoyance."Cant anyone get married" Cindy groaned. "We find someone, Cindy" Tony said. "I dont care any-more, two psychopath, two clowns, even two dogs will do, I just want to get married" Cindy shook her head. "We could get Terry, Rhys and Jacqui dog to get married to another dog" Annalise giggled. "Have we asked everybody?" Tony asked. "Not everybody" Cindy said, looking at Theresa and Joel. "Not everybody" she repeated, walking over to them. "Hi" she said. "Oh hi Cindy" Theresa made a face. "Hi, so what do think of erm, erm" Theresa cut her of. "What do you want Cindy?" Theresa asked. "Thats a funny question, cause what I want want, you might want" Cindy really wanted them to say yes. She loved Tony. She hasn't cheated on him this time. Joel cleared his throat. "Look Please, please say yes, we need another wedding, please be that wedding" Cindy smiled nervously.

Ste closed up the deli. He saw Brendan, so he rushed over. "Steven not now" Brendan groaned. "Please, I,m sorry" Ste held onto his arm. "Look I changed the name now" Ste said. "It take more then that" Brendan went to leave, but he couldn't resist this time. So gave Steven a kiss. "Dose this mean were okay?" Ste asked hopeful. "Yes, look we can move on from one mistake" Brendan said. "We made more then one" Ste smiled. Brendan kissing him again. He held his hand, when he bumped into Texas and Walker. "Oh sorry" Texas said. "Its fine Texas, not your fault" Brendan said. Still trying to get over Walker with a woman. "So fancy meeting you two here"Walker smiled. They heard a car screech suddenly "What the hell was that?" Ste asked, as they all rushed see a dead Theresa McQueen on the floor. Jack Osborne, quickly got out his mini-bus. His hand over his mouth. "Theresa, Theresa" Walker said, kneeling besides her. She was running to tell her family about her and Joels engagement, and that's when Jack accidently hit her. Ste shaking her head. Brendan kneeling down, feeling her pulse. Jack frantically phoning the ambulance. "Oh my god" Ste said. More people gathered around. Myra diving to the floor. Holding her dead niece in her arms. Sobbing. As the ambulance crew, were trying to bring her back to life. Nothing she died from the power of the hit. "Death, 7:15" one medic said. Joel rushed over, trying to pick up pulling him back. "Get of me! Theresa! Theresa!" he cried. Jack shaking his head. "Oh dear no" Jack muttered.

- Two Hours Later-

The village were reeling from Theresa sudden death. Patricually the McQueen."Where's my mummy?" Kathleen-Angle asked a devasted Jacqueline. Jacqui was speechless. Carmel had to take her away. As Jacqui was crying too much. "Come on flower" she said, picking her up. Bart was silent, his cousins death was the last thing he expected. Myra shocked to the core. She was so sad for Kathleen-Angle. Losing both her parents Calvin Valentine her father, then Theresa McQueen her mother."I want mummy" she cried. "Oh come on flower, your mummy wouldn't want you to be upset" Carmel, said crying herself then.

Joel Dexter, silent nobody knowing what to say. "Come on love, drink up your tea" Cheryl said to Joel. Ste looked at knowing what to do. Owen yawned by accident. Joel seen red. Punching him. "Stop it Joel" Cheryl said, pulling him of him. "Tell him to piss of, if hes board!" Joel yelled, rushing up the stairs, slamming his door shut.

On the Savages boar. Liberty and Will, sobbing quietly. Dirk and Dodger walked in, not knowing what happened. "Somebody die" Dirk teased, looking at their sad sobbing louder. Will hugging her. Theresa was a good friend to her, and Will still cared about her. "Theresa died" Will told them. Dodger mouth opened, as he looked at a equally shocked Dirk.

Warren Fox, loved Theresa. It was a sad thing for him also. Thats why he covered for her when she killed Calvin. He picked up a glass, smashing it on the floor. He chucked another. Falling on the floor, shaking his head.

In the Osborne, Jack was riddled with guilt. "Dad, dont dwell on it" Darren said. "Oh Darren you should of seen Joels face and that's my fault" Jack looked down. "Dad you always say, not to blame yourself, so do it for you please" Darren frowned. "I know but when its my car, that hit the poor lass, its hard not to blame myself"Jack closed his eyes.


	17. Part 17

Chapter 20

John Brady, was just eight when his uncle Derek Brady first beat him up. "_Uncle Derek, I need to know why?" John asked, through the prison phone. No answer, from the seventy two year old. "Please" John almost begged. "Why? Your just as bad, boy" he replied. John breathed. "Your son, he is a nightmare" John replied. "Brendan? Aye he is" Derek had a twenty-three year old woman in his bed. She was a prostitute, which he paid. "Derek, I,m not leaving till you pay up" she said. "Whoes that?" John asked. "Just some prossy" he relied. "You still pay for it then" John replied. "Shut up woman" Derek sneered. John breathed. "Listen I got to go, but take care John" Derek hung up._ John scoffed. He thought for a second, then dialled Brendan's number. _"Hello" Brendan answered. John didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to say sorry."Look I dont want no messing" Brendan said. John breathed in and out. "I,m sorry" John says, chucking the phone down._

Brendan shook his head. "Who was that?" Ste asked, sitting next to him on the couch. "Nobody you need to worry about" Brendan put his arms around him. Ste put his head on Brendan's blazer. "I use to wear a blazer, for school" Ste smiled. "Really? I would never of guessed, I bet you were one of those teenagers who wore their tie wrong, and undid all their blazer buttons" Brendan smiled back. "I bet you were a rebel teenager" Ste replied. "No actually, I wasn't, I made mistakes yes, but I was quite a quite teenager believe it or not" Brendan replied quickly. "I always got detentions and that" Ste did indeed. "My mum, she didn't care though, Amy was good to me in school though" Ste felt uncomfortable talking about his childhood again, so changed the subject. "I,m starving, gonna get something" Ste quickly said, going into his kitchen.

Amy was at the school, for Leah. "Miss Barnes, your daughter Leah. I dont mean to alarm you but she has been causing some trouble" the headteacher Miss Naomi Bradford commented. "What sort of trouble, could a five year old make?" Amy asked. "She has been swearing Miss, She dropped the f bomb a couple of times" Naomi signed. "Yeah, well that's common isn't it" Amy asked, hopeful. "Yes, but what's not normal is how she is saying it" Naomi passed her the work she done. In English. Her story was full of swear words and violence. "What? Look I dont understand how she knows this" Amy was panicking now. "Dose she watch late night TV, read adult books, listen to exclipt lyrics?" Naomi had to ask these sort of questions. "No, I mean she has watched Jermeny Kyle before, but Thats hardly a adult show" Amy blamed herself now. "Maybe, she has watched them without you knowing?" Naomi asked. Amy shook her head. "Dose anyone come to the house?" she asked. "Well, my partner Ally but he dosent swear, erm her fathers partner Brendan, but no, he wouldn't swear in front of the kids, my dad pops round but he wouldn't either "Amy was shaking. "Are you sure? Have they every swore by accident? Or something like that?" Naomi asked then. "Well, my dad said shit once, but that was a mistake" Amy replied. "Dose your dad make a lot of mistakes, when their about?" she asked. "No, no" Amy was telling the truth. "Ally? Dose he say anything, or fight?" she asked her." No" Amy replied. "How is your relationship, with her father?" she asked. "Great, we never fight or swear" Amy replied. "But it says here in my record, he has been violent towards you on a number of occasions" Naomi passed her the records. "Oh that was years ago, he got help with his anger issues, and everything" Amy nodded. "It also states after Lucas was born, you went of for a couple of weeks, what was that about, leaving your two children with your violent ex, on planet Earth darling that is not right" Naomi closer her book. "That was years ago! We love those kids and wouldn't lay a finger on them" Amy was cut of. "I,m afraid Miss Barnes, you will be getting some visits from social services" Naomi answered. "Ha, Go ahead, let them came round, we nothing to hide" Amy replied. "Thanks for your consent, Amy I may also mention your violent ex partner has also been arrested for a number of things, drugs, abuse, violence why would you let a man like around your children?" Naomi asked. "He wouldn't hurt those kids, or swear or do anything like that" Amy couldn't believe she was defending Brendan of all people, but it was for a good cause. "Thank you Miss Barnes, that be all, you will be visited by social services, next Tuesday" Naomi passed her the letter.

Tony and Cindy, were just looking into thin air. Thinking about Theresa, and how their not going to be able to have a its a crappy cheap one. "Why did she have to die now?" Cindy asked, they were being very respectfulness as they were more concerned about how their not going to have a wedding. "Cindy" Tony snarled. "What!" Cindy crossed her arms. "Your just as mad as me" Cindy added. "Maybe we can ask Frankie and Jack, see if they want to renew their wedding vows or Nancy and Darren" Tony shrugged. "Jacqui and Rhys? They might like a better" Tony was cut of. "I,m not sharing my wedding, with a McQueen" Cindy signed. "Cindy, Theresa was a McQueen and you were willing to share it with her" Tony made a face. "I mean the trampy McQueen" Cindy replied. "Well, what about Jack and Frankie?"he asked. "Too old" Cindy replied. "Nancy and Darren?" he then asked hopeful "No, they got Oscar remember" Cindy reminded him. "Oh god yeah" Tony blushed. "Erm, Riley and Mitizeee? " he then asked. "No, I,m not sharing my wedding, with the kissing cousins Cindy was being awarkd. "Brendan and Ste?" Cindy asked, Tony laughed. "No way, I,m not sharing my wedding with the gays, the local psychopath too" Tony laughed again. "Now whose being awarkd" Cindy replied. "Dodger and Texas?" he asked. "Tony, may I remind you Texas is with that weird Walker guy" Cindy said. "Oh yeah" Tony signed. "Theres nobody else" Cindy groaned. "Brendan and Ste it is then" Tony said, she smiled. Hugging him. "If they say yes" Tony said, he hoped they say no, but then again he hoped they say yes. No, because he dosent like Brendan and yes because he wants to get married to Cindy. So it was a dammed if they do, dammed if they dont.

Warren Fox, was discussing Theresa funeral with Myra. "Warren, I dont know why your so bothered" Myra said, as he was fiddling with the funeral plans. "Shut up Myra, your doing my head in" Warren said, changing the roses into tulips. "Her favourite" he smiled. "Oh right" Myra replied. "The good die young" Warren added. "Yeah" Myra replied. "I think it should be small, the funeral" Warren nodded. "Yeah of cause" Myra agreeded."I get Brendan to pay for it" Warren said. "Warren, that's okay" Myra was cut of. "No, he owns me" Warren told her.

Walker took out a gun. He cocks the gun. Pointing it towards the door. He felt like he failed Cameron and Shawny. He felt like he was no good for Ken or Texas. He shoots at the door, making a hole. He cocks the gun again. This time pointing it at himself. Placing it against his cheek. Bang!


	18. Part 18 Stendan and McDean

Chapter 21 **[Walker is not dead, I wrote this at about 1 last night so it might be crap, on a piece of paper, so I,m copying.]**

Today was the long awaited funeral of Lindsey Nolan. The villagers were all gathered outside, as the carriage carted her corpse away. The flowers spelt out Lindsey. Constance crying her eyes out. Freddie had to comfort her. However, he too was in floods of tears. He wanted John Brady to die. He really did. He killed his only daughter. Owen and Alex put their arms them as they walked slowly behind the carriage. Constance agreed to have the funeral in Hollyoaks, after Cheryl told her how many friends she made. Joel was behind them, with Michaela and Carmel for comfort. Riley, Mitizeee and Mercedes agreed to go in together. Forgetting their feud for a day. With Jacqueline and Rhys. Rhys kept looking at his phone. Waiting for Sinead to reveal the DNA. That was gong through his mind at the funeral. Myra had to look after Kathleen-Angle so she could not make it. Ally and Amy, were with Nancy and Darren. "Oh god" Amy said, as she seen Walker behind her. Walker did not kill himself; the gun did not have any bullets left. Mike was looking after Leah and Lucas. Warren even came to the funeral. He stood besides Texas and Walker. He was only their for the free buffet. Cindy and Tony behind them. "Don't Cindy, dont ask yet" Tony whispered, as she wanted to ask Brendan and Ste about sharing a wedding. Cindy nodded in agreement. It was the wrong time to ask. Leanne,Dennis and Will were all together. Will was almost framed for her murder. So him going was a risk. Paul, Charlotte and Rachel were he colleges so went out of respect. Paul wanted to be with Mercedes, but had to go with the nurses instead. Finally Brendan, Ste, Cheryl and Florence at the end. Eileen did not want her children at a funeral. Brendan agreeded. Ste gripped tightly on Brendan's hand. Florence kept her eyes on the. She still didn't see Stevens love for her grandson. "Cheryl it be okay darling" Florence put her arm around her granddaughter. As they walked. Cheryl was not so sure. It was her best friends funeral. "Steven, I want to go" Brendan went to go but Steven pulled him back. "Come on you be fine" Ste said, kissing him softly on the lips. "Okay, Okay" Brendan replied, kissing him softly back. They retreated forward. "Hey, stay you" Florence tutted. They all walked all the way to church. Six men holding the coffin. It included Brendan, Ste, Freddie. On the other side, Owen, Walker and Warren. Ste found it hard, he was groaning. "Not long now son" Freddie said, aware he was struggling. They all placed it on the side. Ste rubbed his hands after it. Walker smirked sitting down. Brendan put his hand on the coffin. "Hey, come on you be fine" Ste put his arm around him, sitting next to Florence. Some of Lindsey's family were slagging Brendan and Ste of. "Shouldn't be allowed in church" Lindsey's grandfather Eric whispered in her grandmothers Annie's ear. "I know, its a church, not a disco" she snarled quietly. Nancy and Darren were right besides them. Having to listen to their homophobic comments. "Dirty freaks" Eric whishphred. Nancy signed. She gave Darren the were sitting next to homophobes look. Pointing at them, discreetly. Darren mouth opened, in mockery. "In front view too" Annie carried on whispering. She turned towards Nancy and Darren. Who were making faces and moving their arms around. Not aware, they were looking. Nancy stopped instantly. Her face went red. "Were in a church full of crazy people" Annie whispered to Eric.

The service was well and truly under-way. With speeches from Constance and Cheryl. Warren cheekily put his legs on Texas and Walker. Texas just smirked. Two bad boys in one here. Annie and Eric were furious. "Put your legs down" Walker was not happy. "Lighten up" Warren replied. Leanne smirks at Texas. "Shut up" Walker says to Warren, who was singing ding dong the witch is dead. Brendan looked over. Ste had to hold him down. "He is not worth it" Ste says. Walker grabbed his shoes hitting Texas in the face. "Ow" Texas felt her cheek. "Texas, are you okay?" Walker asked. She nods. Nancy looked at Annie, who was furious. It was her granddaughters funeral. "Stupid git" Walker says to Warren. "Oh, am I" Warren looked at Owen, who was clinching his fists. "Hit me" Warren snarls at Owen. "Brady, your awfully quite" Warren was playing with fire. Rattling the three baddies cages. "Go away Warren" Ste says. "Blimey, rat-boy you grown since I last saw you, Brady your girlfriend needs to shrink again, oh sorry I mean your boyfriend its just men usually go out with women, not daddy or rat-boys" Warren snarled cunningly. "Ignore him, he wants a reaction, dont give him the sasctification" Ste kisses his cheek. Calming him down. Warren looks at Texas. "Hello, you happy?" he asks. She looked at Walker. Warren tuts. "Everybody, shut up!" Constance surprised everyone by shouting. "Its my daughters funeral!" she shouts tearfully. Freddie puts his arm around her. Warren storms out.

Ste kissed Brendan passionately. On the bed, it was three hours after Lindsey's funeral. They were alone. Brendan undid Stevens trouser buttons. Taking of his top too. He slid his hands down Stevens bare chest. Ste felt goosebumps. It felt so good though. Chills went up his spine. Brendan wouldn't give anyone else this much satisfaction. Ste kissed the top of his head. Brendan kissed his neck, rubbing his hands up and down. Ste was relaxed. It felt nice. Of cause Brendan didn't know he could that word. Nice. "Bren, thank you" Ste breaths. Just about. "Your welcome Steven" he replies. Putting his body on his closer. Holding him tighter. Putting his hand on his leg, rubbing it. "Wow" Ste says, feeling the best he ever felt naturally. "Yes" Brendan smiles. Ste puts his arms around Brendan's neck. Wrapping his legs around Brendan as well. "Breath" Brendan commands himself. Brendan never felt better. He had the love of his life inside him. It overwhelmed him. This was real love. Love he waited all his life for. Ste froze like that in a good way. Brendan kissed him on the lips again. Growing deeper. He felt Steven all around, with his hands. Wanting to feel every part of him. He pulled Stevens pants right down. His underwear soon followed no doubt. He was still feeling for anything he missed. Ste put his finger through his chest hairs. This was quite exotic. "I love you" Brendan says. "I love you too" Ste replies. Brendan puts his head on his chest. His hands wrapped around Stevens neck. It was like a slice of heaven. Brendan never felt more alive.

Texas, was with Walker. "You flirted with him" Walker groaned. "I never! Your just paranoid" Texas was a little offended, he would think she would flirt with Warren. "You like it, in the church" he added. "Are you kidding me? Your the one who likes bad boys, not me" she replies. "I,m not gay, you silly woman" he signs. "No, of cause not" she replied. "I love you" Walker says, walking over. She shakes her head "No you dont" she replies. "I do, I do" he did. "Then prove it, move away with me to California" she says to a shocked Walker.

John Paul McQueen and Craig Dean, arrived back. Hand in hand. John-Paul was back because he missed his family. "Come on then" Craig smiled, putting his arm around him. "Woo" John-Paul giggled. "Woo" Craig replies. "Were nuts" John-Paul nods. "I know" Craig replied. They walked to the McQueen house. "Your family are nuts" Craig said, before knocking. Myra opened. "Surprise" John-Paul said. Myra squealed. Hugging her son. "Oh my god! Mercy your brothers home" Myra said, running in. Mercedes walked over. "Hey boys" she smiled, hugging her brother. "Hey sis, God I love your top" he teased. "Gay and camp" she teased back. "No, I,m kidding, your top is shit" John-Paul walked in. Craig behind him. Mercy playfully nudged him. John-Paul looked at Carmel. Who had a scar. She leapt up in joy, hugging both boys. Michela too. "We are family" Myra smiled. "We already were mum" John-Paul said. "Shut up" Myra teased. Jacqui smiled, hugging her brother too. Phoebe felt awarkd. "You must be Phoebe John-Paul says, walking over. "I dont do hugs" Phoebe said. "Neither do I" Rhys said. Jacqui tutted. "Rhys, you still work at the club? Or has Warren fired you" Craig teased. "Ha-Ha, Brendan actually" Rhys replied. "Warren you mean" Craig replied John-Paul or Craig never knew who Brendan was.


	19. Part 19

Chapter 22

It was Christmas Eve. Cheryl and Amy ere both cooking, much to Stevens amusement. They were having a big Brady-Hay-Barnes family meal. "Get the gravy Amy" Cheryl commanded. "Fine, miss bossy boots" Amy said, collecting the gravy They were in the Bradys household cause their house were bigger, an the table could fit more people around. Their were eight chairs. So at the head of the table was Brendan Brady. On the other head was Steven Hay they had to try and keep the families apart since not everybody got along. The kids included. On the three side chairs were Florence Brady, besides her was Freddy Nolan, whose wife Constance was besides him. On the other side were Amy Barnes, besides her was her boyfriend Ally Gorman, besides Ally was Mike Barnes. With Alex,Owen,Leah,Lucas,Cheryl,Declen,Patrick,Eileen not having a seat. They had to bring out the "emergency chairs" from upstairs. They only had five of them, for the children Leah,Lucas, Patrick and Declen. Alex being the next youngest at eighteen also got one. Eileen, Owen and Cheryl just had to sit on the couch. It was going to be hectic! Joel luckily mangered to persuaded the McQueen to let him eat there. Even though they got such as much people. Cheryl and Amy had sixteen dinners to prepare! "Let me help" Ste finally says. "Thank you" Cheryl said. "Its gonna be great, init" Ste says. "Where is Brendan?" Amy asked. "He cant cook" Ste smirked.

At The McQueen Myra was cooking for Joel,Jacqueline,Rhys,Kathleen-Angle,John-Paul,Craig,Carmel,Mercedes,Paul,Nana, Bart and Sinead. It was a sad time, since Theresa wasn't here. Twelve people, so she had to cook a lot. Luckily she got help from Jacqueline and Carmel. "Poor Joel, eh" Carmel commented "Yeah, one more mouth to feed" Myra replied. "Yeah, well the Bradys got more people to feed then us" Carmel reminded her. "Yeah, Jesus about 16 people" Myra signed. "Pass me those potatoes" Jacqui said to Carmel. Carmel did as requested. "Cheers" she told her. "Yeah but the Bradys got a cook" Myra said, in a tired tone. "Who?" Carmel asked. "Ste" Myra replied. "Oh yeah, lucky buggers" Carmel smiled.

Ste was helping out aright. He was annoying Cheryl and Amy. By telling them they got it wrong every five minutes. "Jesus Christ" Cheryl muttered under her breath, as Ste took over the entire sixteen meals basally. "You would think we were cooking for the royal family" Cheryl tutted. The door opened, Brendan walked in. "Bren, help out" Ste actually said,Cheryl shook her head as he walked closer. "No, oh god no" Cheryl said. "He cant cook, you said so yourself" Ste cut her of. "He dont need to cook, he can just help peel the potatoes and that" Ste reminded her.

-6:30pm-

The dinners were all being served at the Bradys. "Finally" Amy said, eating some much deserved food she helped cook. Patrick just stared down at the plate, like he never saw a roast dinner before. "Paddy, eat up" Eileen told him. "I,m not hungry" he insisted. "Patrick"Brendan said. Patrick knew he was getting on his dad nerves when he called him Patrick. "I eat my dinner" Leah said proudly, eating it up quickly. "So what" Paddy replied. The truth for Patrick playing up, was because he missed his grandfather John. He was confused why he wasn't here and he didn't like that he wasn't. "Eat your dinner Patrick" Brendan said, in a pissed of tone. "No" Patrick put it on the floor. He crossed his arms "I hate you" he said, looking at Ste. " Patrick!" Brendan was losing his temper. "WHAT!" Patrick bellowed. He picked up his plate, chucking it at the wall. "Get upstairs Paddy" Eileen said. Amy eyes widerened. her kids never behaved like that. "Granddad was right, men shouldn't go out with men!" Paddy shouted, before storming up the stairs. Mike gritted his teeth. This was awarkd. Florence was shocked at her great grandsons behaviour. he was usually a well behaved kid. Declen stood up. "I get this" he said, rushing up the stairs to see to Patrick. People were quite speechless. Nobody knew how to break the silence. "I get the plate" Mike finally said. Going on his hands and knees, picking up the smashed plate. "Oh Mike thank you" Cheryl said, still shocked at her nephews behaviour. Eileen stood up. "I,m sorry about this" she said, referring to her sons behaviour. "I need to get some air" she then said, walking out the door with a cigarette. "Leah, you okay?" Ste asked her. "Yeah, why did he say that?"Leah asked, confused. "He is just being silly" Florence said to her. "Oh" Leah said. Lucas was actually shaking. "Lucas, come here" Ste said, Lucas waked over. Ste gave his son a hug, as he was shaking at Patrick's outburst.

At the Walkers, things were sour. As Texas, Alice, Simon and Ken were all board stiff. "Ken, why dont you pull a cracker" Simon said. "Okay" Ken said. Walker pulled it with him. Ken won, but only because Simon let him. "Woo" Ken said with no emotion. "Dinner" Alice said, getting up. "Simon" Texas said, wanting to pull a cracker. he smiled, pulling it towards him tightly. Texas giggled. "I won" Texas was the most overenthusiastic one at the table. She put on the hat. Ken did too, feeling more confident. "What do you call a man underground?" Texas asked. "What?" Walker asked. "Douglass" she replied. Ken smirked. "Douglass? Oh I get it, he isn't dug up, so hes Douglass" Walker nodded. Alice walked over, with four pot noodles. "Are you joking?" Texas asked her. "No" she said, while passing everyone a pot noodle. "Mum" Ken said, holding a cracker. "No" Alice said. "I pull one with you" Texas said, giving Alice dirty looks.

Back at the Bradys. Declen came down. "He wont talk to me" Declen said, sitting next to Alex again. Florence tutted. "I think its because its the first Christmas without his parents together" Freddie suggested. "We wernt together two years ago, or last year" Eileen reminded im. "Yeah, but did Paddy know that?" Freddie asked. "No" Eileen said. "He is just looking for attention" Brendan grunted, eating his chicken. "He never been like that before though" Eileen said. "Do you think its might be because of" Cheryl was about to say Ste, but it sounded quite rude. "Thanks Cheryl" Ste said, knowing exactly what she meant. "No Ste I didn't mean it like that" Cheryl said. "I,m not bothered" Ste replied, he didn't understand to be honest. Since he is dead good with kids. "Its not Ste, its John" Constance said, she was smart. "You what?" Florence asked. Eileen looked over. "Why else would he mention his grandfather? This is his first Christmas without him" Constance reminded everyone. Owen signed. "I,m going to get going" Owen said putting the empty plate on the table. "Bye Son" Freddie muttered. As he left, shutting the door. The thought of Johns name sickened him. Since he killed his little sister.

At the McQueens. "Oh John-Paul I,m so happy your here, with Craig too" Myra smiled. "Happy to be here" John-Paul said. "Oh mum, me and Craig have got quite a announcement to make" John-Paul said. Joel was eating his chicken. He was actually being quite a gentleman, as he helped all the women with the dinner later on. He also was like a father figure to Kathleen-Angle, he knew it what Theresa would of wanted. "What?" Myra asked, not expecting it to be anything serious. "Your not engaged are you?" Carmel asked. "We are, but" Myra cut him of. "Oh my god! Oh my god" Myra squealed. "We also got something else" Craig said. Rhys looked at Sinead, who was having his baby. "We erm, we had erm" John-Paul didn't know how to say it. "We had a woman be out surrogate" Craig said. "What?" Myra asked, confused. Joels scoffed, this was even soppier then Ste and Brendan. "I,m a dad" John-Paul blurted out. "Me and Craig had this kid, with a woman obviously" John-Paul wasn't sure of what their reaction was going to be. "Where is it?" Carmel asked. "With the mother" Craig said. "We didn't want to bring him" Myra cut him of. "Aw, what is his name? Eh?" Myra asked. "Its Andy" Craig said. "Oh, I,m a grandmother" Myra said. Mercedes looked at Paul. "Sort of" Myra added. "Its mine, so your a grandmother, not sort of, you are" John-Paul said. "When can we see him?" Carmel asked. "Soon, we dont want to rush into it yet" John-Paul said.

Riley Costello, was with his son Bobby. His girlfriend Anne Minniver, was at the club much to his annoyance. He wanted her here, but apparently, Liam Gilmore needed help to decorate.

In the club, Anne was with Liam and her sister Maxine dancing to Single Ladies by Beyonce. "Woo" Maxine smiled, going on top of the bar. Dancing up their. "Bren is gonna kill me" Anne said, giggling. Going on the bar too. Liam also went up, putting his arms around both of them. "He have to kill me first" Maxine said. "Me second" Liam said. Anne giggled. "Oh great" Anne teased, she sprung around. Suddley they heard a wolf whistle. It was Warren Fox. He switched of the music. They all jumped down. Anne shaking. "Piss of" Maxine said, going in front of her little sister. Warren licked his lips.

At the Osborne's. "I,m going to see Craig" Frankie said to Nancy and Darren,who were looking after Oscar. Who was sadly deaf. "Sure" Nancy said, with a smile.

Back at the Walkers. Things were getting a little more exciting. As Alice decided to let them play on the Wii. All four were playing bowling. Texas actually got a strike. "Yes" she said excitedly. "Dammit" Walker said, as she beat him by five points. Ken got up, getting the remote. He sprung it. Giggles, as the techlogly bowling ball went backwards. "Good bowl, Ken" Walker teased. "Shut your trap" he said, trying to focus. He sprung it again, this time getting one. More sniggers. "Fiddlesticks" he said, as he only hit one. He gave the remote to his mother Alice. She sprung it twice, getting five. "Yes" she said.

"Right, well we better get back, so Santa can deliver your presents" Amy smiled. Leah and Lucas got up straight away,putting on their coats. "Thanks for a god time,Cheryl" Amy said. Patrick rushed down the stairs, after being in their for the duration. "Sorry" he said to all. "I didn't mean what I said" he added. "Good" Eileen said. "Ste, you coming?" Amy asked. "Yeah, erm Bren I got to go, but I see you tommow" Ste said. "Yes" Brendan said, kissing him on the lips before he left. Ste smiled. "Thanks for the dinner" Mike said to Cheryl. "Yeah thanks" Ally also said. They all left then. Cheryl waving them of, as they all walked down the stairs. She shut the door. "I best get going too" Constance said. "Yeah, come on Alex" Freddie said. All three left, again Cheryl waved them all of. When it was just them. The argument. "How dare you" Florence hissed at Eileen, referring to when she was bas mouthing John when the kids were about. "Me! Paddy was the one who stormed upstairs" Eileen scoffed. "He is a child" Florence hissed. "You were all very rude to Steven" Brendan snarled. "So what? He isn't apart of the family" Eileen said. "And you are?" Cheryl then asked. "More then him" Eileen replied. "You dont go speaking to him like that Eileen" Brendan hissed. "Oh please" Eileen scoffed. "You are a bitch!" Cheryl growled. "Me! Florence is the one who knew John raped Brendan as a boy!" Eileen shouted, then gasped. When she realized her kids were still their.

Ste was with Leah and Lucas. "You go to go to bed" Ste said, with a smile. "Can you read me a story first?" Leah asked. "Sure" Ste smiled.


	20. Part 20 Not Over

Chapter 23 **My Stendan Chirstmas is a bit late, but its close to new Year anyway. This isn't fluffy like the other ones though,[Newly Improve, weren't happy about my court sceans,I was a little tired when I wrote that anyway Everything from Simon and Texas[Wexas] to Stendan is going to stay normal]**

**Authors Note: I read all your comments and try to work on what you want,but the speech on separate lines is very hard to do because I set out where most charchters are involved,so for example.**

** "Yeah" Texas drank more tea.**

**At the Bradys things were... **

**"Where you going?" Florence asked.**

**New reader: WTF,I thought it was Walker/Texas. You see my drift.I skip from scean to scean. **

Simon Walker fell asleep on the couch from last night. He came back home with Texas and was abouslty knackered. It was Chirstmas today. He woke up, to find Texas in the kitchen making tea. Two teas. "You were out of it last night" Texas told him, walking over with two cups of teas. "Yeah" Walker said, sitting up. "Thank you" he said, slipping his cup of tea. "No problem" Texas replied. "I had a couple of drinks" Walker commented. "Yeah, you were a bit tipsy" Texas told him. "Was I?" Walker asked. She nodded. "Its okay though, its Chirstmas" she said. "Sure" he didn't like the festive season much. "Yeah" Texas drank more tea.

At the Bradys, things were tense. Florence had to keep Cheryl and Eileen apart Cheryl knew John beat him, but never knew it went beyond that. She wondered how Eileen knew, but the truth was John told her himself. Which is partly why when Amy asked her to get him away from him, she agreeded so quickly. Cheryl wasn't talking to Florence, or Brendan. She just gave Eileen some snide comments. "Where you going?" Florence asked Brendan who had a bag of presents. Well Four presents. Two for Leah, two for Lucas. He didn't believe in giving Steven one, since he believed men should not have to give other men presents. It was another one of Johns rules, something he picked up. Today was court. "Stevens" he said, before leaving. Brendan walked down the stairs, to where he bumped into Leanne. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there" Leanne smiled. "Its court today" she added. Brendan looked at her. "Stop talking to me" he said, trying to make a exit. "You got Ste something?" she asked. "No" he replied. "But its Christmas" she said "Yeah?" he asked her, she nodded. "I dont give one if I,m honest, Leanne" he replied. Leanne scoffed. "You got no Chirstmas spirit" she said. "I prefer something a little stronger" he answered. Leanne pouted. "Grinch" she commented. "Me a Grinch? comes from the girl who is smiling about going to court, to prosecute a man who raped an eight year old boy" he leaned in closer. "Who" she was cut of "Me" he said, snatching the wine bottle from her. "Sorry" she said. "Can I have my" but it was too late, he already walked of.

Steven was with the kids, who were excitedly opening up all the presents. The truth was he got Brendan something, so he be a little sad when he finds out Brendan got him nothing. A knock on the door. "It might be Bren" Ste said. Ally and Mike were still not getting on. "Why he have to come here?" Mike asked Amy. "Cause its Stes boyfriend" Amy signed. She didn't understand why her dad was being so negative. It was not Brendan, it was just Michela. With presents for the kids, and the others. "Hey" Ste invited her in. "Hey Amy" Michela smiled, hugging her friend. She passed Leah and Lucas their presents. "Thank you" they both said in usion. "Amy" she said, passing her some perfume. "Oh thank you" Amy said, passing her the skirt she brought for her. "Ste, there you go" Michela said, it was meant to be funny. He just scoffed, it was some glasses and mostash set. "You can look like your boyfriend now" she teased. "Right, cause that is not weird" he replied. "Dont worry, I,m sure what Brendan got you will make up for your crap presents Amy smiled. "Its better be better" Ste replied,expecting something. A knock on the door. Ste excitedly rushed to open it, it was Brendan this time.

Riley was with Mitizeee. "Its court today" Riley sniffed. "Yeah, and you better do everything to make sure that scrum bag gets put down" Anne cared about Brendan. "I try" he replied. It was a little weird since Doug was his friend and Brendan was hers. So they had a bit of a conflict when it involved the club and that. "Has Mercy even bothered to see her son yet?" Anne asked. "She be round later, with the other McQueens" Riley said to her. "Oh really?" Anne asked, not wanting them in her home. "It only be for a couple of hours" he said. Anne nodded. Bobby started crying. "It be fine" he said, going to Bobby. She signed

Brendan gave the kids presents. "Missing something" Ste smiled. Brendan shook his head. "Dont think so" he replied. "You missing any presents" he said. "No" Brendan replied. Amy looked at him, giving him a right dirty look. "What? I got the kids something" Brendan said. Ste shook his head, going into his bedroom. "What?" Brendan asked Amy. "Wine" he said, passing her wine. "You idolit" Amy said to him. "What have I done now?" Brendan asked. Amy stormed over to the table, chucking him a present. It read. _To Bren, love from Ste xx. _Brendan was speechless. "I,a" he felt guilty now. "I didn't know he was getting me anything" Brendan finally said. "Its Chirstmas Brendan, this may come as a shock to you, but you usually get something for your boyfriend" Amy said, looking at Ally. Who was holding a present she got him, she wearing the one he got for her."I got wine" he said, meekly Michela just got a text from Leanne, saying Brendan stole her wine. "No you never, you stole Leannes" Michela grassed him up. "Oh great, not only did you not get anything for Ste, the thing you go for us to share is stolen" Amy crossed her arms tightly. "I,m sorry" he said. "Sorry? Your sorry" Amy shook her head. "Get out" Amy said. "I said get out" she repeated in a crueller tone. "Fine" he said, walking out with the present still in his hand.

Ste was in the bedroom, a bit upset. Amy walked in. "Hey" she said, sitting besides him. "Why he do that?" Ste asked. "Some people only think of themselves" Amy said, she was actually stirring. But not the in the cruel sense. In the she thinks it be best sense. "I love him Amy" Ste said. "Yeah, well he loves you too, but sometimes love just isn't enough" Amy told him.

Brendan was sat on the step outside the house. He opened the present, to find a watch. He signed. Putting it on. He got up, knocking again. He needed to say sorry. He kept knocking until Ste finally answered. "What do you want?" Ste asked. "I make it up to you, I like this" he said, showing him the watch on his wrist. "Look its courts today" Brendan said, holding onto his hand. "I dont know what to do" Brendan added. "I cant go up their in-front of you and Cheryl,to say how he abused me" Ste cut him of. "I be with you" he said. The whole no presents thing did not really matter, any-more. This was far more important. "My da, he can twist situations and make people be on his side, and that whole no presents thing, that was anther one of his rules, I,m not normal Steven" Brendan said. Ste pressed his lips on his. "Okay, so were okay" Brendan breathed. He nodded, of cause they were. "My da he might get left of" Ste cut him of. "No, he got too much evidence against him" Ste told him.

-Court- **Newly Improved Now**

The court was a huge room,it had to since so many people were here as witnesses. The first crime in which was going to be analysed was the murder of Lindsey Nolan. John Brady,the man in question had to defend his act. His crime of passion. They were calling it was Crime Of Passion, since they were romantically involved at the time. Only three people could actually give raw evidence. Mercedes Fisher. William Savage and Simon Walker.

The first witness was going to have to be William Savage,since he was first to see her before the murder. He stood on stand,shaking like a leaf in the wind. Mark and Dennis were trying to give him much needed support,but they too were scared of going to prison.

"Mr Savage,at what time did you last see Miss Nolan?" the barriest Julie asked him. Will looked across,he looked at John for a moment or two. "It was about half six,maybe a little later" Will finally replied."What was Miss Nolan's state like? Was she scared?" Julie asked him. "Not scared,but she did look worried and she was rushing" Will was still shaking. He looked at his brother Mark,who gave him a little reassuringly smile. "What was she wearing?" Julie then asked."Pink top,jeans,a scaft" Will remembered. "A scarf" Julie said,writing it down. "Thank you Mr Savage, that's what we needed to hear" Julie was cracking onto John already.

Mercedes was next."Miss Fisher,would you like to describe the man going up the stairs please"Julie insisted."It was John" Mercedes insisted."Miss Fisher,please describe" Julie told her again. Mercedes signed. "He was wearing a suite,a brown suite" Mercy said finally."Anything else?" Julie asked. "A tie,black shoes" she added.

Back in Hollyoaks. Tony Hutchison walked into his bedroom. The house was empty,Cindy and Holly were both out. He sat on the bed, looking over at the drawer. He honestly didn't really grieve for his ex girlfriend Theresa McQueen,who Jack Osborne tragically ran over by accident. He just out of nowhere,bursted into tears about the sad event. He tried to wipe away tears but they soon returned.

Warren Fox was in the club,also crying. He never loved anyone like he had Theresa. Not even Louise or Anne quite made the cut. To a lot of people she was just a ditzy blondie,but to Warren she was so much more. He picked up Brendan's laptop, smashing it into started jumping on it. He didn't know what else to do,he wanted this pain to go away. He wanted to forget,but couldn't. The door opened,it was Anne Minniver."Warren stop it!" Anne shouted. He didn't listen,just kept on jumping."Warren!" Anne stormed over,trying to pull him pushed her back."No!" he shouted,pinning her against the wall.

Back in court. Simon already gave evidence. The court were finished with the Lindsey Nolan murder business. They decided that he was guilty. Of cause John denied it. The next crime was the one that been going on for years. The abuse of Brendan Brady.

The first on stand was Leanne Holiday,having to describe John attack on him."Miss Holiday,would you like to tell us what time the attack happened?" Julie asked. "About seven" she replied. "Why did you leave him to die?"Julie asked. Leanne was shaking now."I dont know" she just said. "You dont know" Julie tapped her pen. "No,I just wanted to get out of their"Leanne added quickly. "Leanne,you do realize watching a crime happen and doing nothing is a crime in itself" Julie said. Leanne was shaking. "I didn't know" she protested. "Take her down,please" Julie looked at the other three involved. "No! It was my fault,I forced her to leave the crime" Dennis lied,standing up.

They chattered amongst themselves. "Really? Well why didn't Texas and Riley do anything? Take all three down your honour" Julie commanded. "No, I didn't do anything" Texas cried. "You cant do that,as a police officer,I know you cant" Walker said. Brendan looked at him. "You what?" Brendan asked him. He gasped. "Nothing,look you cant take Texas down" he insisted. Texas looked at him, almost begging. "You cant" he said. They took them down anyway."No,you cant" Walker kept repeating. Texas shook her head,as she walked down.

Ste smiled,he was glad they were arrested. "You little shit" Walker snarled at a smiling Ste. John crossed his arms,as they were forgetting about his crime. "Dont you come anywhere near here" Brendan told him,keeping his arm around Ste. "Order! Order!" Julie shouted, making them all look. "Mr Walker, if you disturb any-more we will have to remove you" she said. "Just sit here" Joel groaned. Walker signed,sitting next to Joel.

Back at the club. A shaken Anne was on the floor,Warren left. After the attack,he actually tragically raped her. She was just crying on the floor, abouslty frozen. As all she had on was her underwear,which were ripped. She was shaking. She was on the floor,bare footed. "Hello" she heard. "Anyone here?" it was Freddie. Freddie signed,opening up the door. "Bloody hell" he said,when he saw her on the floor with cuts and bruises.

In court,it was time for Steven hay to give evidence. "Mr Hay,did John attack Brendan?" she asked him straight. "Yes" Ste replied,with such certainty in his voice. "How long?" she then asked. "He was beating him up for about five minutes" Ste sniffed. "Liar" John said out loud. Ste shook his head. "I,m not" he said. Getting angry.

In Hollyoaks. Anne was took by Freddie. With Riley arrested she had no one to come home to now. "Darling,your sister been attacked,look after her" Freddie said to Maxine as she rushed over. "Oh Anne,thank you" she said to Freddie. He nodded. Maxine put her arm around her,opening up the door. Freddie walked away already.

Warren was disgusted with himself. He really was sorry for his horrible actions. It was never meant to get that far. but he just fillped when she refused his kiss. He just flipped out totally.

Back in court. John was also found guilty for attacking Brendan. Except he was found not guilty for the abuse which upset Brendan more then anything. Even now,he got away with court said their was not enough evidence. John was not the only person to get arrested. Leanne,Dennis,Texas and Riley for three month's Mark Savage for attacking Steven,got five month's. The court was over,but for Brendan it wasn't he got away with abusing him and raping him as a child. That was what Brendan wanted. He wanted to see him rot for that.


	21. Part 21

Chapter 24

Will returned to the Savage boat. With both Mark and Dennis arrested. Liberty and Dirk looked across when he walked in. Sienna and Patrick were their too. "Where are the boys?" Dirk asked. Liberty had a feeling they were not going to get away with it. She even told Dennis that he needs to toughen up if he goes to prison. "They gone to prison, haven't they?" Liberty asked. Will just nodded. "No, they cant cope in prison" Dirk insisted. "What did John get?" Liberty then asked. "A life sentence, he murdered Lindsey" Will replied. "Oh, anyone else get put away?" Sienna asked. "Tex,Leanne and Riley" Will answered. "Dennis cant cope in jail" Liberty said. "I know" Will agreeded. "Dennis could not even cop in cubs" Dirk signed. "No,how long?" Patrick asked. "A couple of month's, he be out by May they said" Will answered.

It was lonely for Walker,as he put his back against the deli. No Texas with him. Now Brendan knows the truth. Warren stood besides him. "Precious" Walker said. "I know" Warren replied. "I lost the most precious thing to me" Warren added. "Eh, oh right" Walker signed. "She was only twenty two" Warren replied to him. "Yes, why it is that Brendan gets the most precious things, yet we dont" Walker made a face. "Cheryl and Ste" Warren replied. "Exactly" Walker breathed in and out. "You thinking what I,m thinking" Warren said, chewing his chewing gum. "You bet" Walker stood up right. "No need to think" Warren said, pointing towards Steven. Who was on his way to Price Slice on his own.

Ste noticed he was getting stares. He rushed over to Price Slice. Frankie was in their. "Ste, how was it?" Frankie asked him. Myra looked at him. "Yeah, Mercy said he killed Lindsey" Myra said. "He got a life sentence" Ste told Frankie. As he picked up bread,toilet roll and bin bags. "Oh right, that be a tenner" Frankie said. Ste gave her the ten pound note. "Cheers" she said, putting his things in a bag. He took it of her, walking back outside. He got surrounded by Warren and Walker. "I dont want any trouble" Ste said, clutching onto his bag. "Shut up" Warren tells him.

"No, well get in the club and their wont be any" Walker says. Ste stays frozen. "Everything all right " Frankie asks from the shop. "Yes, everything is fine" Walker replies. "Right" she says, before going back inside. "In now" Warren says, pushing him in forcefully.

"What you want? I done nothing to either of you" Ste said. As they pushed him against the bar. "Brendan has" Walker said. "Leave Bren alone, your always the ones who start on him first" Ste argued. "Really? Thats nice to know" Warren chuckles. "Your both sick in the head" Ste insisted. " Did Brendan kill Danny?" Warren said, Walker had a secret recorder on. They were not going to hurt Ste. "Yeah, for me, Bren killed Danny for me" Ste admitted, not knowing they were recording it. "Go away now" Warren let go of him. Ste rushed down the stairs.

"You clever bastard" Walker says to Warren. "Your a genius" he added. "I know, I wonder how rat-boy feels about putting his own boyfriend in prison for murder" Warren smiles cunningly."I dont know, shell we put it to test?" Walker asked. "Tonight, we play it at the club tonight" Warren nods.

Ste walks back in. Brendan was waiting for him. "Hey Steven" Brendan says, kissing him on the lips. "Tonight is going to e a big night, its going to be the end of my club reign Brendan said. Thats why Warren recorded it, since lots of people were here to see the last night at the club. Even Frankie and Jack were going. "Hmm, yeah" Ste said, he did not tell him. It was the first time he saw Brendan happy and not looking for revenge. "In the meantime" Brendan said, taking the bag from him. Chucking it on the couch.

Ste kissed him with just passion. "Take your clothes of for me" he whispered in his ear. "Fine" Ste said. Removing his jacket, chucking it on the floor. "You go first, I,m not doing a solo" Ste told him. Brendan just laughed. "No, I think I could do it with my clothes on" Brendan said. "You too" he added. Kissing him again.

Joel was in the club,Walker and Warren were acting supsious. As they happily changed the tapes around for the music. "I should do that,I,m the DJ" Joel commented. "Yeah,but were the ones who lived through the 70s,80,90s,00s and now the teens, Joel" Walker replied, putting in some ACDC. "You were born in 1978, hardly living through the 70s" Joel scoffed. Warren then put in the phone recording. After Lady Gaga. "Brady will be enjoying himself before hand" Warren smirked. Joel made a face. "Before what? Have you asked Brendan about all this?" Joel asked. "Nah, he be too bust comforting rat-boy" Warren told him. "Rat-boy will destroy his world, not us" he added.

- Closing The Club Down -

"So Ste, I was wondering how would you feel about sharing a wedding with me and Tony?" Cindy asked, a little drunk. "I think about it" Ste replied. "Well get back to us quickly" she replied,walking back to Tony. Ste turned around to see Brendan trying to kick out two teenagers. "I said out, you want me to get you out myself because I can" Brendan was saying. "Hey, you heard him of you go" Ste said. They looked at him, doing as Ste told them. "Steven, I was handling it" Brendan said. "Yeah, looks like it" Ste shook his head.

Warren looked at Walker. "Your a police officer,right" Warren said to Walker. He nodded. "You can arrest him on the spot" Warren told him. Walker nodded. Its what him and Shawny wanted. "Steven, has he and Brendan always been so truthful to one another?" Walker asked. "Pretty much,Ste knows he is a drug dealer and a murderer,he is still with him" Warren replied. "What dose Brendan have over him? Eh?" Walker asked. "Trust me Walker, its the other way round" Warren drank a bit of his beer. "He do anything for him" he added. "Anything you say" Walker walked over.


	22. Part 22 Exploitation

Chapter 25

Simon was with an angry Warren. "You can not blame me" Simon insisted. The tape was ruined, the tape with the confession. A drunken teenager called Bart McQueen spilt beer on it, Warren almost beat him to death but luckily, Joel was there to drag him away. "Great, so now rat-boy is free of charge" Warren replied. "I'm sick of Steven now" Walker honestly replied. "We all our Walker, which is why we need to get rid of the little runt" Warren agreed. "What you say to him?" Warren then asked. "I told him Brendan slept with me last week, we didn't, I'm straight" Simon did in deed do that. Making Steven insecure. "What did he say?" Warren asked. "Told me I was lying, but we all know he didn't mean that" Simon replied. "Hmm, you told a lie though" Warren reminded him. "A lie? Of cause I did, I find Brendan repulsive" Simon grunted. "Everyone apart from Ste dose" Warren told him. "Hmm, those one night stands he use to have, they were power" Simon answered. "I know, those men he slept with were never out of love, even Ste wasn't at first" Warren got told by Danny all this. When he was alive. The door opened, they both looked across.

The mysterious figure took of the ski mask. "I'm a robber" Claire Devine smiled. Warren gasped. "Hey, did I interrupt?" she asked. Walking closer to Warren. "Is he your new pawn?" Claire then asked. "No, I'm not" Simon told her. "This place has really gone down hill since the fire" Claire looked around. "What you want?" Warren asked her. She sat on the office desk. Going through Brendan's files. "Oh how sad, you don't even own this piece of shit any-more she said to Warren. "Who is Brendan?" Claire asked. "Brendan Brady, he is Cheryl's brother and Ste Hays boyfriend" Warren replied. "Ouch, getting beat by a queer, proper hard core Warren" Claire chuckled. "How much sex did you pay him?" she mocked.

"None, I paid Cheryl" he smiled. She smiled back. "What about you? You pay Cheryl anything?" she asked Walker. Walker felt uncomfortable now. "He paid Brady," Warren told her. Simon looked down. Shaking his head. "When I thought, we were getting somewhere too" Claire chucked the paper on the floor. "I'm not a queer," Simon told her. "Oh darling, when you put your body on another man body and kiss his Adams apple, it makes you gay" Claire could make people uncomfortable "I only did it, because I needed to get him to trust me" Simon insisted. "Still gay" she put her legs out.

"Can I meet Mr Brendan Brady?" Claire asked. "Yeah" Warren said. "Go get him" Claire told Warren. "I can trust this queer not to look," she added. Warren nodded, retreating outside. "I'm not gay, my girlfriend is in prison" Simon missed Texas already. She was his calm in the storm. "Is your girlfriend a tranny?" Claire asked, still mocking. Walker scoffed. Claire took him down a notch or two. Brendan walked in. Claire looked at him. "Hello Brendan" she said simply. Warren shut the door behind himself.

"What do you want?" Brendan asked. "Brendan Brady, I want you to surprise me" Claire told him. "I got nothing" Brendan replied. "No, not even your one time boyfriend here" she said. Walker shook his head. "We never lasted a day" Brendan replied, sitting besides her. "No, but you lasted a long time with Steven Hay" she worried him now.

"Huh" he said, in a disgraced tone. "Did I touch a nerve already?" she asked. He looked down. She was so clever. "So Steven Hay, you don't mind being a gay daddy" she gritted her teeth. "I'm not" he replied. "So you never looked after Leah or Lucas, or spent time with them?" she asked. "I did but" he was cut of. "That makes you a gay daddy darling," she mocked. Warren smiled. "Amy looks after them" Brendan never felt so uncomfortable "You're still a gay daddy" she replied.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I'm curious to know, is Steven 6 stone?" she asked. "Seven" he replied in a pissed of tone. "Seven? How gross you must be able to see his ribs, I was seven stone when I was 13" she smiled. "He is slim, hardly a crime" Brendan said. He was discussing his body but it was by accident. "Really, I bet you give him a real work out, to keep it up" she cocked her head to one side. He shook his head. "What no? Therefore, you do not have sex. How sad" she was cut of. "We do," he said. "But you just said you don't give him a work out" she added. "I do" he put his head down again. She was a bitch and a tease. "How long?" she asked. "I'm not telling you that" he replied firmly.

"Not long then" she continued. "But then again, he is a single daddy" Claire added. "We do it for about two hours yeah, longer then your boyfriends" Brendan flipped out. "Wow, you really enjoy it then" Claire was winding him up so much. "Where do you do it?" she asked. "In a bed obviously" he spat. He was discussing his and Stevens's privet sex life, without even noticing. In front of Walker and Warren too. "Nice, is he on top?" he asked. "I'm not telling you" he spat. "I bet he is. Only because you let him, I bet you are tried and just let him take over, I mean your 33 going 34, and he is 23" she was mocking. "Trust me, I'm the one on top," he then gasped.

"This is truly fascinating, discussing your and Steven sex life, enjoying it up their" she said, looking at Warren and Simon. "I'm sure Steven is very glad, you're so open," Claire added. "Shut up" Brendan says. "That's enough," Simon says to her. "Nah, I've not even started, why don't we get Steven to join our little party" she smiled. "Go get him Warren, like I said I trust these dirty little queers not to look" Claire was a bully. Warren nodded, doing as he is told. Claire knows how to control him.

Steven walked in, he wanted Brendan out of their. "Steven lets go" Brendan got up. "Steven, Brendan has been discussing you," Claire told him. Brendan held onto Steven like a child clutching a blanket. "Bren, it's al-right lets go" they went to leave, but Warren stood in front of the door. "Move up" Ste commanded. "Nah" Warren replied.

Brendan punched Warren. Simon went over, punching Brendan. "No, just move let us go!" Ste shouted. "Steven, calm down darling" Claire said innocently. Ste shook his head. "Please, we know your like a wild animal in bed, but you dont need to be one outside" Claire crossed her arms. Brendan scoffed. "Shut up" Brendan told her.

"Okay then darling" Claire mocked. "Why dont you, kiss now since you like doing it for two hours, we haven't got a bed but the desk is closer enough" Claire smiled."Bren" Ste said, almost begging. "Warren move now!" Brendan howled He didn't budge. "Or what?" Warren asked.

"Will you let us go, if me and Steven kiss?" he asked Claire. "No darling, it have to be sex and then I let you go" Claire said. "Let us past now" Ste commanded to Warren. "Or I scream he added. "I rather you did Steven" Claire laughed.

Brendan tried to drag Warren from the door but he never moved a muscle. He locked the door, and chucked Simon the key. "Come on then" Claire got up from the desk. "Its exploitation, making us do something like this" Ste cried. "Do I look like I care? I want a show" she put her back against the wall.

"Let us go Warren, you want wont to see us doing that" Ste told him. "Its not for me" Warren replied. "I just go downstairs" he added. "Let us go now, Walker, Texas wouldn't want you to do this" Ste insisted. "She wont find out" Walker replied. "I thought we were queers Claire, you wouldn't like it" he was almost giving up.


	23. Part 23 Mute

Chapter 26

People were dancing outside, to Steven and Brendan's first kiss song ironically. Insomnia by Faithless. Not knowing what was going on in the office. It was a eerie dance song, kind of fitted the mood. Liberty was dancing with Bart. Who had black eye and a bust lip. He was too drunk to leave. He was too lazy in fact. Not lazier enough to dance it seemed. He and Liberty dancing together for ages. Amy was dancing with Ally, while Mike was looking after Leah and Lucas. The song was struck on repeat. Michela was laughing, while she danced with Will. Joel was behind the bar, with Ashely Kane for their last night working together. "Where Ste go?" Amy asked Cheryl. "I dont know, Brendan is not her either so" Cheryl shrugged. "We all know what their doing" Amy smirked. Cheryl smirked back. Carrying on dancing. "Who was that person before in ski mask?" Amy asked. "God knows" Cheryl replied, while they were dancing still and talking. "They went in office like" Amy replied.

Jacqui put her arms around Rhys, slowly dancing the on repeating song. "We met in here" he commented. "Yeah" she replied. Cindy and Tony, were laughing on the couch. They were drunk. Amy was a bit worried, as she looked over at the office door. She walked slowly towards it. She knocked. No answer as expected. She slowly tried to open it, but it was locked.

Brendan and Steven were being forced. They just kept their eyes on each other, trying to pretend it was just them in t the room. That was hard though, since all they could was laughter and nasty comments."I love you" Ste says to him, as he holds him tightly. They were out of their clothes now, since they were ripped apart, after they kept refusing and refusing. It was half a hour later, and Claire told them they had to do it for two Brendan would be pleased with this,but for oblvous reasons. Right now it was the worst thing possible. Having to kiss his beloved Steven and make love to him in front of these people. "I love you Steven" Brendan sniffs, putting his fingers through his hair. "It all be over, block them out" Ste hated it just as much. "I try" Brendan said had his body right on him, he didn't want them to mock him any-more. So he covered him lie a sheet. Warren looked behind him. Ste was right,not one of them liked it. But it didn't make them stop it. Even Claire was tempted. "One hour and a half of this" Claire said out of spite.

Amy Barnes shook her head, returning back to Ally. "Ally, did you see Ste going out?" she asked."He went in the office I think" Ally replied, drinking the rest of his beer. "Look Amy relax, they probably went back to mine" Cheryl told her. "I know, I need to enjoy myself" Amy couldn't shake of the feeling though, that something didn't feel right. Liberty and Bart both sat down on the stools. "Maddie, im exhausted" Bart yawned."Go to bed then" Maddie and Ruby came back from the toilets. "Rhys, can we have a word about the thing" Sinead gritted her teeth.

John-Paul returned to the McQueens with his son wasn't into it much never wanted a child, but just agreeded to keep John-Paul happy. Myra was lost for words, when she seen her never before seen grandson."Oh hes beatifull she said with a smile. Frankie was also amazed. "So mum, when am I going to meet my niece, Esther?" Craig asked."Oh tommow, I bring Andy round tommow and the you can meet her, she is a bit upset though so dont expect much" Frankie replied. "You got a niece?" John-Paul asked."Yeah, it seems" Craig made a face.

- Next Day -

The club was all closed down now, Claire, Simon and Warren left at around twelve last night. Steven and Brendan were still cuddled up together in the office, feeling scared and exploited. Steven was the most scarred. Brendan held him all night, letting him fall asleep on the desk. Brendan was awake all night scared they might come back. Steven opened his eyes. Their clothes still ripped on the floor. "Lets go" Brendan went to get up, but Steven pushed him back. Not wanting to was too scared gripped onto him tighter."Steven, its okay, everything will be okay" Brendan told him, kissing him on the head. It was a horrible experience last night. It wasn't rape, it was exploitation. Making them have sex together when they dont want to. They didn't mind having sex alone, but not for them to see. A lot of people would call it rape, but neither Ste or Brendan forced either one of were both forced together. The office door was shut still. "I wont let anyone hurt you again" Brendan added. Steven kept quite. "Hello" they both heard somebody saying. "Is anyone their?" the voice asked again.

It was Joel Dexter, returned to the club, just to collect his money and then he be out of Hollyoaks. Brendan shook his head."Dont come in here" he called."Why not?" Joel asked, outside the door."Just go get clothes for two people, now" Brendan said. "Why?" Joe asked. "Just do it!" Brendan shouted."Okay Okay"Joel said, going down the stairs. "Its okay Steven, we go back home once we get clothes"Brendan said.

Warren Fox, was in the alley way. Feeling disgusted with himself. What the hell did I do? He kept thinking. Claire stood besides him ."That was sick Claire" he said to he."You helped" she replied."What we did it was wrong" Warren admitted. "Where Walker go?" she asked. "To visit Texas" Warren told her.

Joel returned with the clothes."Leave them outside" Brendan said."Now go" Brendan signed, rushing down the stairs. Not knowing what was going on."Right Steven, come on" Brendan went to leave but again Steven pushed him . Again gripping onto him tightly."You need to get up Steven, look we get changed, go to mine and tell the police, yeah" Brendan said hopeful. "No" Ste said quietly."Well let me go, so I can get our clothes" Brendan hated doing it but he had to push him of quite forceful ,otherwise they get nowhere. He opened the door, collecting the clothes quickly. Shutting it again. "Right Steven, sorry" he sat besides him.

"Look Steven, if I have to get you changed myself I will" Brendan said, as he never moved a muscle. Brendan got changed quickly."Right, let me do it then" Brendan got the top."It better fit" he commented."Put it on, or I will and you know I will" Brendan crossed his arms."Fine, have it your way" Brendan said, actually going through with his threats and putting the top on him himself.

"Ste, he never came home last night" Amy said, while helping Ally out with the dishes."Yeah, he is probably with Brendan" Ally replied. "Yeah, he hardly sees his kids now" Mike snarled."Dad please" Amy said, looking at him."But Cheryl said Brendan never came home either" Amy was worried for him.


End file.
